Adventure too large
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert are, rich, emotionally stifled and powerful business men who win against Francis in a game of poker. Their prize? Amelia and Maddie. Can Amelia and Maddie melt these men's hearts? Slightly AU of Beauty and the beast. Rated M for later events. Eventual Uk x fem us and Pru x fem Can read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

On a cold late autumn evening in the back of a dark bar in the city of London, three men: one British, one French and one German were all playing a game of poker. They all each had their own drinks; the French blonde and blue eyed male had a glass of wine, the British blonde haired green eyed man had a bottle of rum and lastly the German albino had a pint of beer.

They decided to play poker, but the men were betting, not just playing for fun, oh no the British and German men wanted something very important to the French man. They wanted his two daughters; they had seen them around before and Francis talked about them so fondly and so often.

At first Francis refused until they offered a large sum of money each that Francis couldn't resist, if he won that he could move out of that small house in the town that was outside of London, he could move into the country or move back home to Paris, and set the girls up in their dream homes. But if he lost he would lose his precious girls, he's never be able to look Amelia or Madeline in the eyes again. He knew what these men wanted, and it wasn't good.

"Come on Frog your turn, or are you going to give up now?" The Brit asked him, his forest green eyes glowing with arrogance. He grabbed his bottle and took a quick gulp before placing it back down on the table, had to save some for after. He had a smug grin on his face as if he and Gilbert had already won, which he probably thought that they had.

"Kesesese" the Albino sniggered "Yeah come on Francis, otherwise the awesome me and the not so awesome Arthur win" Gilbert said as he downed more of his pint of beer.

"As you wish you two, I won't give up" Francis replied as he chose two cards to toss, the Brit now named Arthur, gave him two cards, but Francis still had a bad hand.

Arthur then tossed away one card and drew another, his smirk widened, Gilbert didn't toss any cards away so they showed the cards they had, Arthur came first, Gilbert second and Francis last.

"Well frog, unfortunately for you, you've lost the bet, and we win" Arthur said as his smirk turned really smug.

Francis's face went pale, his blue eyes went from shock to sadness and he lowered his head, drank the wine and got up and left. He was dreading it when he got home to tell his girls the awful news, Amelia was going to throw a fit when she found out what was going to happen to their small family.

* * *

"Maddie! Come on Maddie! Let's go into town! I'm bored!" A girl of the age of 18 yelled up the stairs with sunny blonde wavy shoulder length hair. She had sky blue eyes, like her fathers, although his where a few shades lighter. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Alright Amelia! I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist" Maddie, well that's what her sister called her anyway, her full name was Madeline but Amelia found that way too long to say. That was fine though, that's how her sister was, rather short names anyway, and it made Madeline feel special that her sister came up with a nickname for her.

Maddie unlike her sister had light long hair in to low ponytails and light purple eyes that also had a hint of blue in them, her smaller frame and softer face, her eyes that looked too innocent, you would've thought she was a girl of 16 and not the younger twin of Amelia Jones Bonnefoy.

Madeline loved her sister, and Amelia loved her, since their mother died of an illness when they where young they looked out for each other and if needed would do anything for any of the family members. Madeline loved the simple life they had in a small town away from the city noise, Maddie didn't want to leave here, sure she missed home in France, but this was nice too.

On the other hand Amelia hated it, she wanted to go into the big city, go travelling around the world, and see thousands of things that would be perfect for her. But the one thing that held her back from charging off out of here possibly never to be seen again, was her sister. Her sister needed her more than big exciting adventures, they can wait.

For now at least this will have to do.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Francis didn't go home straight away; he drove around for a bit taking the longest route he could to get back home so he'd get back home either really late when the girls would be asleep or really early in the morning.

Francis decided on his long route home that he wouldn't, or really couldn't tell his daughters the news; they'd never see him in the same way again. Instead they'd think he was a failure Amelia would curse him to the deepest pits of hell in a fit of rage; she'd be too distraught like the rest of them would, knowing that she couldn't protect Madeline how she wanted to.

Madeline, oh his sweet little Madeline, she'd cry and cling to Amelia and him until she was torn away from her family by force, she'd cry more on the fact that their small close family was being pulled apart.

When he pulled up into the drive way of the three bedroom two story house. He stared at it for a while thinking back to when he had gotten to the door of the bar, Arthur oh so smugly told him that tomorrow night the girls would need to be ready to go and if not him and Gilbert would still take them even if they had nothing packed, the cruel bastards.

_"I can only hope that my daughters would put them boys in their place"_ he thought as he gathered his things and prepared himself to see his daughters, he opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped in, he checked his watch, it read 4:00am, Madeline and Amelia would be up at about 6-7, so he had sometime to sleep and prepare the girls for what was going to happen in later that day.

He crept upstairs, Amelia wouldn't hear him, you could have a stampede of huge animals charge though the house and still not wake up, while Madeline was a light sleeper, any noise would wake her instantly, and she'd get out of bed and grab her Hockey stick if she thought that it was an intruder.

He slowly tiptoed up the stairs and into his room. He then changed into some sleepwear, and then crawled into bed hoping to forget about what happened that night, forget Arthur and Gilbert, the deal, everything.

* * *

"Um...Amelia?" Maddie asked as she was pulled around by her sister weaving in and out of people, crossing the roads, Maddie didn't know where Amelia was taking her, but it must be pretty important to her to drag her sister around the town.

"Yeah sis?" Amelia asked as she briefly turned back to look at her sister and then right back to where they were going, diving around another corner.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asks again as she nearly stumbles to the sudden pull around the corner and trying to keep up with her sister. Amelia was really good at running and dodging things quickly, while Madeline usually crashed into things, mostly people didn't see her and she would be too busy writing down in a book, writing her own stories or reading, so she wouldn't be looking where she was going.

The games store, sports shop, and if you want we could go to the book store, you could always use a new book and get ideas for your own stories, right?" Amelia said she turned to her and grinned.

Amelia was the girl that had a sort of tomboyish personality, she loved sports, the outdoors but also loves her video games, the adventures in there she could play them over and over and never get bored. When she was asked about why she would reply the games she'd grin and say that it's not just a game it's an experience. Some were confused by this statement, but Madeline understood it, she meant that some games can teach about lives own adventures and problems, people, friends and enemies along the way.

"I could use a new book" Madeline muttered to herself, she loved to read and make up stories, her favourite was romance books, she loved to write about romance.

"Right then let's stop talking and let's go!" Amelia exclaimed as she fist pumped the air and did a small jump, as soon as her brown knee high boots touched the ground she was off again.

It was an hour later until they got back to their home, they knew Francis was home, but when they left he was still asleep, when they entered the house he was in the living room sitting on the couch. He looked up at the girls and smiled.

"Ah there you are!" He said smiling, he had to make it seem like he was happy to see them, he just had to make their last few hours with him happy memories.

"Girls go pack some of your things, about a week's worth girls" he said, he had to come up with something so they didn't leave here with nothing at all.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"We're going on a trip, I can't tell you where, not yet anyway, it's a surprise" he said. So with that the girls went upstairs to their separate rooms wondering to themselves where they would be going.

As soon as the girls were out of sight he fell back onto the couch and put his face into his hands, he shook his head, now feeling ill, not only was he going to lose his daughters but he also lied to them about what was going on.

* * *

The day had gone well, as soon as Amelia and Madeline were finished packing the brought down their bags and placed them by the door to be taken to the cars quickly. There was no incident's, it was just another normal day in the Bonnefoy household. That is until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Francis said, he knew who it was and he personally didn't want to open the door and let his daughters out that door for maybe the last time.

At the door both Arthur and Gilbert where standing patiently at the door.

"Ah Francis, your daughters here?" Arthur asked even though he knew the answer he still asked, to be a gentleman as he said, he looked so damn smug; Francis wanted to punch that look right off of his face.

Amelia and Madeline came up behind Francis and looked to see who was at the door.

"Dad, who are these guys?" Amelia asked as she held Maddie's hand, something didn't feel right and she didn't trust these two.

"Well Amelia...Madeline these men are-are" he couldn't say it; it felt like he was being chocked. Amelia stared at her father with a questioning gaze, she wanted to know.

"Well Amelia" Arthur said, seeing as how Francis was stuck with his words Arthur decided to do it himself and get it over with. "You're dad Francis made a bet and lost."

"What did he bet?" Maddie asked as she clung to her sister, she didn't like these guys either.

"Well Maddie he bet you" Gilbert said as he smirked, that girl does look cute like that. "We won and since we won we get you."

"What!" The girls exclaimed in shock. Amelia's shock soon turned to anger as she turned towards Francis, blue eyes glowing like a strong blue flame.

""You did what? How could you!" Amelia yelled at him how dare he break this family apart he was supposed to keep the family together and protect them.

"Amelia, sweetie, I...I'm sorry" Francis said sadly, bowing his head in shame, Amelia hated him now, he knew it, Madeline would hate him too, he glanced at Madeline, she had one arm wrapped tightly around her teddy bear that she was given one birthday when they were really young, her other was in Amelia's hand both of their knuckles were white and they might as well have super glued their hands together. He couldn't see he face, she had lowered her head so none of her face could be seen.

"Sorry? Is that all? That's not going to make this better!" Amelia screamed again her anger rising even more.

Maddie slipped her hand out of Amelia's grip, she had loosened it without realising, she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

"Maddie?" Amelia asked shocked as she saw Gilbert open the door to his car, waiting for Maddie to get in. "MADDIE!" Amelia shouted as she dashed out the door to try and stop her sister from going with Gilbert, but before she could even get a few seconds out the door Arthur grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards himself. Amelia struggled and cried out for her sister, she herself had tears now running down her face. How could she let this happen? She was supposed to look after Maddie as an older sister should.

Arthur grabbed Amelia's stuff and dragged the girl to his own car, put her stuff in the boot and walked to the passenger's side. Gilbert had just driven off and he was quickly out of sight.

Amelia turned her eyes to Francis, the hatred was back, even stronger this time, how could he just stand there?

"I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hope I never see you again!" With that she was put into the car, her belt done up and Arthur slammed the door closed.

"Good bye Francis was a pleasure doing business with you" and with that Arthur got in the car himself and drove off. Francis really was now left alone, in a instant his family was torn apart.

* * *

In Gilbert's car the journey was quiet Madeline hadn't even looked up; Gilbert didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

He arrived at his mansion pretty quickly, Maddie still hadn't looked up so Gilbert got out and went to go inside, Madeline followed with her stuff in hand. Gilbert led her to a spare room.

"I hope it's to your liking Maddie" Gilbert said.

"Don't call me Maddie" Madeline said still not looking at Gilbert. "Only my sister gets to call me Maddie, you are not Amelia so you will not call me Maddie" and then she went through the door and slammed it shut.

Gilbert stood there completely shocked, she had such anger in her voice, he didn't think it was possible, he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Madeline didn't care for much of what was around in the room she was in, all she wanted was sleep. She changed quickly and crawled into bed hugging Mr Kumajirou tightly to herself, she buried her face into his soft white fur and cried.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Pretty short this one, but still fun to write.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Light flooded into the light blue and light purple styled room. Amelia hadn't been bothered to close the curtains and now he light was shining right on Amelia's face, she groaned and turned over, pulling the thick duvet over her head and snuggled back down into the soft, warm, silk sheets of the bedding.

_"Wait" _Amelia thought, blue eyes snapping open as she stared at the sheet over her head. _"I've never had silk sheets in my life" _She thought again as she sat up in the huge king size bed.

The bed was different shades of light blue silk stitched together the pillows matched the bedding. The floor was pale wood flooring and had a light purple rug with white flowers on stems that twisted over the entire rug, swirling to and from each corner crossing in the middle and making some ends making small swirls. The furniture were the same wood as the floor, was a vanity that had a small plain mirror on it and a hairbrush, the desk next to the bed was bare apart from the digital clock. The curtains where full length light blue and purple, other than that the room was bare and pretty boring, nothing was one the light blue walls, apart from the paint.

She then noticed a small table; it was also incredibly plain, except a white plastic raised box that had a circular button it had no label that said what it did or what it was for.

"Um, I guess I'll press it" Amelia said to herself she reached out to press it when she did it vibrated slightly, Amelia pulled her hand away quickly, not expecting it to vibrate. Nothing happened first and Amelia didn't think anything would happen until a knock came to her door.

"Come in" Amelia said, hoping it wasn't Arthur; she didn't want to see him at all, only just last night him and Gilbert had ripped her and he sister apart and Amelia didn't know where Maddie had been taken, right now if that bastard dared show his face then Amelia would punch him right in the face. She didn't even let Arthur show her to the room she was in, after they entered the door Amelia stormed off backpack slung over one shoulder, she yelled at him "stay the fuck away from me!" and stormed into a room she randomly picked and crashed in there. She didn't even bother to change her clothes.

The door opened and in walked a woman about the age of 20 with straight light brown hair that reached her mid back, her light emerald green eyes shinned with kindness.

"Good morning Miss Amelia my name is Elizabeta I am a maid here, I serve under Master Kirkland and he said to make sure that you were happy and comfortable here, so is there anything that you need?" Elizabeta asked, she was really nice, Amelia liked her, she smiled.

"First call me Amelia please, I hate being called miss. Second can I call you Lizzie? Finally I am pretty hungry, is there anything good to eat?" Amelia asked.

Elizabeta laughed happily.

"Ok then Amelia, yes you can call me Lizzie if you wish. Amelia you can have any food that you want and we will cook it" Elizabeta said as she giggled. "So what would you like Amelia?" She asked as she took out a note pad and pen.

So Amelia made a long list of all the food and drink she would like to have this morning. Oh she was so going to use this opportunity as much as possible!

In less than ten minutes Elizabeta had came in with a food trolley packed high with freshly cooked waffles drowned in golden syrup, three glasses of apple juice and four sausages baguettes.

"Thank you" Amelia said happily as she dug into the food that was prepared for her.

After Amelia had finished her large breakfast she patted her flat stomach.

"I can't believe you ate all that" Elizabeta said shocked that such a skinny girl had a black hole for a stomach.

"I've always been able to do it." Amelia said as if it was nothing, it possibly was. "Is there anywhere I can have a bath and change?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes, come with me" Elizabeta said as she turned around, Amelia picked out the clothes she wanted to wear and her deodorant she then followed Elizabeta down the hallway until they reached a door.

It was a huge bathroom; Amelia could run in that bathroom for some good exercise. The bathroom was a cream colour; the bath looked like a mini swimming pool. There was a shower cubical, if someone wanted a shower and not a bath, but Amelia wanted a bath, have time to think and to have time to sort out what she's going to do here and how she was going to avoid Arthur for the time she was here.

"You get yourself ready I'll get you a towel" Elizabeta said as she walked out of the room and closed the door to give Amelia some privacy.

* * *

When Amelia emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a bright blue V neck top and a brown leather bomber jacket that wasn't done up and black skinny jeans.

Arthur walked by and she felt her anger come back she marched up to him and spun him around and grabbed the front of his shirt. She was about to yell at him and hit him, but she stared into his deep green eyes, she never really took notice of his eyes before, they looked like the inside forest in a bright summers day and the sun was making the leaves glow a brilliant green, she stared until he spoke.

"Yes Amelia, is there something you need?" He asked but he sounded incredibly bored like he didn't really care.

Amelia snapped out of her daze and glared back at him; she pushed him back and then stormed back to her room.

"Women" Arthur muttered, he never understood woman and he believed that he possibly never would.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Pretty short this one, but still fun to write.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to my wonderful boyfriend who has seriously helped with betaing and giving ideas**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline had been up for a few hours, it was now in the middle of the afternoon and Madeline was bored, she was exploring the mansion there weren't many people in the mansion. In fact she hadn't seen anyone, it was kind of creepy and left an eerie silence.

The mansion corridor that she was walking in was painted in a deep red colour; there was wooden flooring with equally blood red rugs, few paintings on the wall of people she didn't know, landscapes with mountains, lakes, a forest in a misty day, even the sea with a beautiful white sandy beach. She had to admit at least there were things to look at in the corridors.

She then put her hand in her pockets and felt he phone! She had forgot that it was there, she pulled it out and quickly entered a random room, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings or the fact that she didn't close the door properly so anyone that was walking in the hallway would hear what she was saying.

"I've got to phone Amelia, see how she is, where she is and see if we could meet up and go back home" Madeline said as she pressed the call button after pressing Amelia's name, she put it to her ear waiting impatiently, she hoped her sister was alright.

"Maddie?" She heard Amelia exclaim right when she picked up the phone, but Madeline couldn't get a word in as the phone was snatched out of her hand.

Maddie spun around and saw Gilbert end the call and stuff her phone into his pocket. Turning his bored blood red eyes to her, he opened his mouth to speak but Madeline beat him to it.

"What are you doing in here? Give me back my phone!" She demanded, still in a soft but angry type voice. She glared at him, what right did he have to take here things? After he had taken so much from her already and yet it wasn't enough?

"I should ask you the same, this in my office, and no I don't think so, I know what you where planning and it's not going to happen, it's your fathers fault he lost the bet and now you belong to me and your sister belongs to Arthur. End of story, now if you don't mind I have work to do and I would prefer to do it on my own." Gilbert said as he sat down at the dark mahogany wood desk and started his work.

Madeline felt like crying, this guy was horrible how could she stand to spend the rest of her time here with this...this...asshole? She quickly left the room and went back to wondering the mansion which now felt more like a prison than anything else.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Madeline had found the kitchen, in the kitchen was a boy possibly no older than herself; he was slightly taller than her with short chestnut brown hair that had a strange curl on the side of his head. His light brown eyes stared at her in wonder, as if he wasn't expecting someone to come in.

"Ve!~ You're pretty! So what can I get for you pretty lady?" He asked in a happy cheerful voice his eyes closed when he said this and his smile seemed to nearly split his face in two.

"Um, thank you, I'm Madeline Bonnefoy, but please just call me Madeline, my I know of your name?" Madeline asked, the boy seemed nice at least this way she can have someone to talk to and was friendly enough to her. Not like that meanie in his office that stole her phone and only way of seeing if her sister was ok.

"Ve, my name is Feliciano Vargas I'm the cook here, do you want to eat? I can make pasta, do you want some pasta?" Feliciano talked so fast Madeline wondered how she had been able to keep up with it.

"Feliciano!" A yell was heard from behind a closed door at the opposite end of the room, Madeline guessed that it was either a storage room or a door to the dining room.

Another boy, about a year older than the other boy, he also had short hair, but his was a dark brown, he had a curl but it was on the opposite side of his head. This boy also had the same eye colour, give or take a few shades darker than the younger ones both of them had tanned skin so they either came from a really hot country or they spent a lot of time out in the sun, possibly even both.

The boy was carrying a large back of something and when he opened it he pulled out a bright red tomato and handed it to Feliciano and the grabbed another one and moved the bag out of the way.

"So would you like something to eat?" Feliciano asked as he looked back at Madeline.

"I am pretty hungry, as long as it isn't a problem" Madeline said and sat down at the table in the middle of the room watching the two boys.

"No not at all! We're here to cook for the people in the mansion, it's our job, by the way, this is my big brother Lovino" Feliciano introduced.

Lovino simply nodded his head to Madeline he wasn't one for much talk she guessed, he even had a scowl on his face, did he scowl all the time?

* * *

After lunch Madeline walked around a bit more and soon found herself in the entrance hall.

_"I could always run out and try and find Amelia, she's got to be somewhere, and someone has got to know where that guy Arthur lived right?" _Madeline thought to herself as she slowly walked towards the door and opened it just enough so she could squeeze out, go and close the door before anyone noticed that she'd gone.

She stared out, at the small courtyard that lead up the mansion and the black iron gates that where 7 feet high, but despite that Madeline thought she could climb that gate no problem, Amelia and her had always gone climbing trees when they were bored, this wouldn't be too different right. But before she could even take a step the door slammed shut.

She turned to see who shut the door and to her dismay it was Gilbert.

"As I told you before. Your sister belongs to Arthur and you belong to me, except it and things will be a whole lot easier" Gilbert said still looking straight forward and not at Madeline.

Madeline was mad; in fact she was more than mad, she was absolutely furious. How dare he act as if her and her sister was nothing more than a trophy. She raised her hand and did something she never thought she'd ever do, to anybody.

She slapped Gilbert round the face.

"How could you act as if my sisters and my life are nothing more than medals for you and your friend to win, or something to own? You are a absolutely despicable man, no consideration for how others feel, you only think about yourself" Madeline said, she ran off tears in her eyes, that man was just...horrible.

Gilbert stood there, completely shocked, a girl never hit him, not once! That girl was something else; he couldn't believe she stood up to him like that.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to my wonderful boyfriend who has seriously helped with betaing and my really good friend for giving me ideas, you guys know who you are, and you're the best!**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Amelia was shocked when she learned that every dinner she had at the mansion it was spent with Arthur. After the shock wore off she scowled and crossed her arms.

"No way am I eating with that asshole" she said stubbornly as she looked at her plain bedroom wall not speaking to Elizabeta anymore on the subject.

"But Amelia, it's only at dinner time, anyway he isn't so bad once you get to know the Master Kirkland" Elizabeta said walking up to the bed and sitting next to Amelia and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie I don't to know him! He separated me from my family and has me stuck here in a bland almost empty prison, like no one lives here!" Amelia exclaimed and didn't say another world on the subject.

Elizabeta sighed and walked out the door to tell Arthur the news that Amelia wouldn't be joining him for dinner.

* * *

Elizabeta knocked softly on the light wood door, waiting to be called in. As soon as she heard Arthur say "Come in" she opened the door and stepped inside.

This dining room was smaller than what the main dining room; this one was just for everyday meals and not for special events. This one was painted in a dark green with light oak wood floors and furniture, in the middle of the room there was a small table that could easily fit six people, but it only had two seats one at each end.

Arthur was sitting furthest away from the door; he wore a black suit with a plain white shirt and a deep red tie. Arthur's green eyes looked up at Elizabeta when she walked through the door he put his arms flat on the table and interlocked his fingers together.

"Evening Master Kirkland" Elizabeta said politely as she bowed and then slowly stood up straight again, her hands together in front of her. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Very good, the contracts are fine" He said, sounding bored and wanting to get straight to the point, as always. "Now where is Amelia?"

"Amelia? Well, in the nicest way possible sir, Amelia doesn't want to eat with you" Elizabeta said as she stared Arthur straight in the eye.

Arthur got up silently, and walked briskly up to Elizabeta, he was a few inches taller than her, but not by much.

"Show me to Amelia's room Elizabeta, I want to talk to the girl" Arthur demanded, his green eyes had a fire in and if that fire was going to be given any more fuel then that fire was going to grow until he finally snapped and do something he would feel guilty a few hours after.

Elizabeta had no choice but to lead him to Amelia's room the walk was silent, too silent it made Elizabeta's hair's on the back of her neck stand on end, but she walked on at a quick pace, any slower than how she was walking now then Arthur would say she's going far too slow and demand that she'd speed up.

* * *

When they arrived at Amelia's door they could hear that she was walking up and down the length of the room furthest away from the door. Arthur raised his pale hand and knocked on the door, they heard Amelia stop.

"Lizzie?" She asked.

"No, Mr Kirkland if you please" he said. "I want you to come down to the dining hall with me and eat dinner with me Miss Bonnefoy" Arthur demanded. He never asked for things, he always demanded things.

"I will never eat with a bastard like you" Amelia said stubbornly.

"Arthur, she's not going to want to come out if you demand things, ask like a gentleman" Elizabeta said to him, trying to get Arthur and Amelia to be at least a bit nicer to each other.

Arthur looked at her like she was mad, he hadn't acted like a gentleman in years, he learned the hard way that in order to get the best contract deals he had to bargain with the other business men and show that he was in control of his business and what he was doing at all times. But Arthur sighed; he'll give it a try.

"Miss Bonnefoy would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" Arthur asked, this time much more politely.

"Hmm" Amelia said thoughtfully "if you say please I might be willing to think about it" Amelia said, there was a tinge in her voice, but Arthur couldn't place what it was, oh well possibly not important.

Arthur seemed to be losing his patients, quite quickly too, this was possibly going to end very badly.

"Would you please join me for dinner?" Arthur asked not as polite as before, but that's because Amelia was testing his patients, Elizabeta hoped for Amelia's sake that she knew what she was getting herself into, because God help her and the rest of them in the mansion if Arthur's anger exploded.

"No way! You're a total asshole who has ripped me from my only family. And you think that I'm gonna want to have dinner with you! I don't think so! Get lost you shit head!" Amelia yelled though the door, oh dear god help them.

"You little improper git! How dare you insult me! At least I speak proper English and actually have invited for you to have dinner with me!" Arthur yelled back, his anger had now erupted and he wouldn't hold back, if there wasn't a door in his way then he would've stormed up to the girl and drag her kicking and screaming to the dining hall.

"Master Kirkland please be reasonable" Elizabeta said, trying to calm the two down, but it didn't work, Arthur swiftly turned around and stormed off, going down the stairs, she knew where he was going and it wouldn't end well of be good very for the morning either. Elizabeta sighed and knocked on the door. Amelia it's me, can I come in?" She asked softly.

"As long as that jackass isn't with you" Amelia grumbled, she could barely be heard, but Elizabeta had learned to hear any sort of grumble that was behind a door, she smiled and entered Amelia's bedroom.

* * *

Arthur stormed into his room; he had a lot of different bottles of beer's, rum and cider with him.

"That little ungrateful git! How dare she do that!" He fumed to himself as he put the bottles onto the bed and went to slam the door shut. He was so mad at that woman.

He sat down on the bed and opened a bottle and started drinking, he didn't care if he had responsibilities tomorrow, they could be sorted later.

"I mean she's got a room, people to do what she wants, more than what Francis could give her and yet she still gets all upset and angry, what is her problem?" He raged to himself as he slammed the now empty bottle of Alcohol onto another empty side table and grabbed another one.

"I've given her all I can, what more does she want? Gold?" He asked himself and started to drink the night away.

* * *

**Did we like the things that went boom?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you for betaing my fic, thank you so much**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It had been a week for Madeline since she'd run from Gilbert after slapping him; they had passed each other in the halls but had not said a word to each other. Madeline had nothing else to say to him, so why should she try and make conversation with him?

It was early in the morning and Madeline was still in her pjs, they were thick ones to keep her warm. She then grabbed a light blue fluffy dressing gown and started rummaging through her backpack for one of her romance novels; she felt like going into the living room and reading the book in peace. Usually she'd read and listen to her music on her phone, but unfortunately Gilbert had taken it off of her.

So with her book in hand and thought to ask one of the kitchen staff if she could have a hot drink, maybe some coffee, she left her room, but as soon as she closed her door someone walked right into her. She landed on the hard floor and she also dropped her book.

Gilbert wasn't looking where he was going when he crashed into Madeline and so stumbled himself a little but caught himself so he didn't land on Madeline and then make it far more awkward for the both of them. He then looked at the book next to her, it was a romance book.

'Well that's something I didn't know about her' Gilbert thought. He didn't really know much about Madeline, she was quiet, but when the right buttons were pushed she would get angry.

Madeline looked up at him to see who had bumped into her she quickly looked away, picked up her book and walked off.

* * *

She made it to the living room she sat down on a black leather couch and started to read her book. A few minutes had passed and a tall man with blonde hair and a scowl on his face walked in. At first Madeline was scared of him because of how tall he was and his grumpy expression, she worried that she had done something wrong, but the assistant chef had eased her fears by telling her that she hadn't done anything and just that's how Berwald was.

He handed her the coffee and walked off.

She slowly drank the hot drink while she read her book, she was about three quarters of her way through the she should be finished reading it soon. She guessed that she'd be finished around about 11.

A few hours later and she had completed reading the book, it was so good, such a lovely story she sighed. Well she'd better go get washed and dressed and start the day.

* * *

After she left the bathroom she had on a pair of loose fitting jeans a white t shirt and a long red cardigan. She was putting her hair into her twin low ponytails. She wondered the mansion more; she saw no signs of Gilbert, so she figured he must have gone out somewhere. Oh well not her problem.

She wondered the halls until she came to a door she had never seen before. It was dark wood like the rest of the doors but had swirls going from the bottom corners to the centre of the door.

"How strange that I've never come across this door before. I wonder what could be behind the door," Madeline said to herself as she slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was a library, and a huge one at that. There were four rows of large bookcases and each row had a ladder so you could reach the higher levels and slide it along. Also she could see that there were large windows at the back of the room, the windows starting from the ceiling and possibly going all the way down the floor. To her right there were more bookcases.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said to herself and picked out a book. She then realised that it was in French. She knew some French but wasn't perfect at it, but instead of putting it back she had the urge to learn what was said in the book, so she found herself a French to English dictionary and began to read the book and understand the words.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the door about 5 o'clock, he was tired and wanted some dinner. He walked further in and decided to go to the library; he needed something that would take his mind off of things and decided that the library was the best place. But before he went he told the staff in the kitchen where to send the food when it was ready.

When he got into the library he grabbed a random book and walked over to the sitting area near the huge window. That was where he found Madeline, sitting on the armchair with a book. It was in German, he saw the title. He was surprised that she knew German, something else he didn't know.

"I didn't know that you knew German," he spoke up. She looked up at him in surprise, but then she smiled.

"Well I didn't and I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided that I'll learn a few languages," she explained. "I don't think I've got it perfectly, but I've got the basic hang of it."

So Gilbert decided to help her learning German, correctly saying a word if she got it wrong and explaining what it meant in English.

* * *

_Francis was cooking happily away, preparing dinner for the girls. He then dished it up onto three plates and set the table before going to the stairs and calling for the girls._

_"Amelia! Madeline! Dinner's ready," he yelled up the stairs._

_Soon he heard footsteps running down the stairs and Amelia teasing Madeline._

_"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Young Amelia called up to her sister._

_"But I don't want to be a rotten egg!" Young Madeline complained as she tried to speed up and get past her sister._

_"You better hurry up then and beat me you slowpoke," Amelia teased._

_That's when Amelia got to the bottom step, her short wavy blonde hair flying as she used the post to spin round the corner and dash to the dining room. Madeline was right behind her, at this age; she had long hair that reached to the middle of her back._

_Amelia sat at her place at the table and proclaimed loudly with a huge grin on her face._

_"I WIN!"_

That's when Francis eyes snapped open. For the past week he had been drinking more wine than usual, and dreaming about when he girls were younger; that one was when they were about 5 or 6 years old.

He looked around the room at all the empty wine bottles, no sweet little girls to help him up, or encourage him. He was all alone, and he hated every minute of it.

He buried his face in his hands and whispered quietly to himself.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Anyone guess the two kitchen staff? And what the Library was based off of? oh and what did we think of the Prucan starting to bloom?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you for betaing my fic, thank you so much and again to my fantastic boyfriend for putting up with me talking about it and helping me with ideas.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It had been a long week for everyone in the mansion. Amelia and Arthur fought over the smallest of things, neither one giving up and neither one wanting to apologise, although Arthur started to like and get annoyed at Amelia when she didn't do what he wanted her to do. He was feeling confused, what was this feeling? He'd wonder but then brush it off and go do something else.

But this time Arthur was properly annoyed at Amelia. They were fighting over the fact that Amelia should wear dresses and not jeans, short tops, short skirts and knee high boots.

"Women wear dresses and clothing that makes them look like ladies not tomboys," Arthur argued, this was going on for an hour, back and forth and nothing getting solved.

"And I say that I hate that type of clothing because it's stupid and far too frilly for my tastes," Amelia snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's better than showing one's stomach and nearly showing their arse," Arthur said his arm crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I like these clothes Arthur and I am not ever going to wear those old stuffy woman clothes. I will wear what the hell I wish," Amelia said as she stormed out of the sitting room.

Arthur sighed as he sat down on the cream leather couch and placed his hand over his face, shaking his head in frustration. He didn't think having the girl here was going to be so frustrating. He needed some rum.

"Master Kirkland?" Elizabeta said from behind him. He looked up and around the couch and stared at the maid he had since he was a teenager. He could always talk to her, she knew him since he was younger so when they were on their own and Arthur was calm they could act more like friends.

"Yes Elizabeta, what is it?" Arthur was still cold, but he would listen to Elizabeta more than anyone else when she had something to say about something.

"May I suggest to at least getting her to warm up to you, allow her what she wants. Remember she's still sore about her family, at least give her something that she likes and something that is her and makes it so this place isn't a prison with good food and a comfy bed," Elizabeta said as she came round the couch to sit next to Arthur.

Arthur sighed again. He agreed with Elizabeta, to get Amelia to not hate him so much he had to give her something that she could familiarise with and something that made her happy. He had to admit that the long posh dresses possibly wouldn't suit Amelia, she was a strong character and her clothes suited her, although he would never let it slip to her that he said that. She'd never let him live that down.

"Why is it you are always right?" Arthur asked as he looked at Elizabeta.

"Because, I'm a girl and I've talked to Amelia this whole week since she came here. She's told me every problem and all her worries, she's really good friends with me. Now what I suggest is that I go out and buy her the clothes and you find a spare cupboard near her room and start cleaning it out. Also you'd have to possibly put some shelves and some rails in so she can hang up her clothes in the cupboard," Elizabeta explained.

"Why have I got to do that? Arthur asked, he didn't get why he had to get clear out and clean a cupboard for Amelia and her clothes. What purpose did that serve?

"Because we're going to make a walk in closet for her!" Elizabeta exclaimed happily. She smiled brightly at Arthur as if she had just told him a huge secret that she had kept in for a long time. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll be back in a few hours, so don't worry. You better get started too Arthur," She said as she got up and left with a small skip in her step.

Arthur sighed again as he got up, well he better go find a suitable cupboard for Amelia's clothes that Elizabeta was going to go buy.

"This is going to be a long day," Arthur muttered to himself as he went through the door and closed it slightly to himself.

* * *

Amelia sat in her room completely bored, she decided to grab her phone and that she was going to go for a walk. She wanted a walk in the garden, she hadn't walked around there yet and she really wanted to. She walked out of her room, plugged her earphones in and played her music. She walked past Arthur without glancing at him and he didn't glance at her.

* * *

Hours had passed; Arthur found the perfect cupboard right across from Amelia's room and started to clear all the junk out of it. He called Lovino and Roderich to help him clear the cupboard but it still took them about two hours to clear it out, put all the useless stuff in the bin and the rest stuffed into another cupboard. They put all the shelves and railings up right before Elizabeta came back.

Arthur went to go get Amelia. He wanted to be the one to show her, he wanted it to make it special.

He found her in the garden sitting on a swing seat for two people staring forward. She looked upset.

"Amelia?" He asked, since when did they start using first names? Arthur or Amelia couldn't remember when, nor did they seem to mind.

"Yes Arthur?" She asked as she took one earphone out and stopped her music.

"I want to show you something," Arthur said and he held out his hand for Amelia to take. "May I escort you there?" Arthur asked, far gentler than he usually did.

Amelia smiled slightly and took his hand, standing up and allowing Arthur to lead her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curious. She wasn't angry anymore, she had started to like their few times at dinner even if she wouldn't admit it. She had given in to eat dinner with him and found she enjoyed it.

"It's a surprise," Arthur said, not looking at Amelia.

Amelia groaned. She hated when she had to wait.

"But Arthur!" She whined.

"Nope, not telling," Arthur said.

* * *

The walk was short and when they reached the door Arthur covered Amelia's eyes. She closed her eyes on instinct and he opened the door and led her forward.

"Ok Arthur, can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Nearly, be patient," He said as he flipped on the light. "Ok open your eyes," He said as he removed his hands.

She opened her eyes and stared around her, she couldn't believe this! There were all the clothes that she liked and that she had liked. She turned to Arthur and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Artie!" She yelled in happiness and hugged him.

Arthur was shocked when she hugged him, he didn't know what to do. When she let go he scowled slightly at her.

"What's wrong Artie?" She asked innocently.

"Don't call me Artie! My name is Arthur, call m by my name Amelia!" He snapped, but secretly he didn't mind the nickname too much.

"Aww why not? Arthur's far too long!" Amelia whined. Here they go again, would they ever stop arguing? Elizabeta figured no they never would.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic, thank you so much and again to my fantastic boyfriend for putting up with me talking about it and helping me with ideas. You guys know who you are, both of you are brilliant!**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline had gotten up a few hours earlier and, ready before seven, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were the two kitchen staff, the older chef, the head chef, was Berwald, a tall blonde Swedish man that showed no expression. Then the other blonde, more cheery, he was the assistant chef, his dark brown eyes shone as he spotted Madeline.

"Madeline! Good morning! You're up early, is there anything you need?" He asked beaming at her.

"Good morning Tino, and I was wondering, could I make some crêpes and pancakes?" Madeline asked.

"Of course we can! What do you want in the crêpes?" He asked her, still smiling.

"Um, cream and strawberry jam please?" Madeline asked, she loved crêpes and pancakes, pancakes with Maple syrup on.

They reminded her of her father. He would bake crêpes and pancakes a lot when she and Amelia were younger and Madeline had grown such a love for the food that she ate them a lot. To her they'll never get old.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Gilbert came down in casual clothing. He sniffed the air, smelling something that he hadn't smelt before and wondered what it was. He walked into the dining room and the smell got even stronger, it smelled sweet. He then saw Madeline sitting at the table furthest from the door. Might as well ask.

"Hey Madeline, what's that smell?" He asked as he sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Berwald and Tino are making crêpes and pancakes this morning," Madeline answered like it was the simplest thing in the world, which it probably was, but Gilbert was still confused as to why they were making those foods.

"Why?" He asked again, wanting the full story.

"Because it reminds me of father and I really wanted some this morning. I really miss having them; they're really good, are you going to have them?" She asked him, and then frowned, something wasn't right. So she decided to voice it. "Why aren't you wearing you business outfit?"

"Well it's my day off today and tomorrow, it is Saturday after all. I need a break too, working everyday from nine until half past four would drive me insane and that would be very unawesome," Gilbert said, he turned his blood red eyes to Madeline. "So we could do whatever we want to."

Madeline didn't think 'unawesome' was a proper word but didn't voice her opinion about it, she didn't want to make him upset.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tino called from the kitchen and not a minute later him and Berwald came out of the kitchen carrying plates full of not only what Madeline asked for but different sorts of fruit too. "Ah Master Beischmidt, I didn't know you were joining Madeline for breakfast. Luckily Berwald and I made plenty for you too!" He said happily as he placed a plate and glass down in front of Gilbert who gave him a nod of the head as his way of saying 'thank you'. He then placed the other tray down that had the fruits and drink on.

Berwald did the same for Madeline and she gave him a quiet thank you and a small smile. He still intimidated her slightly, but Tino kept saying that he was nice and that he wouldn't do anything to her. Tino made it sounded like he knew what Berwald was like, maybe like he had known Berwald for a very long time.

Once the two had left Madeline reached for the Maple syrup that had been put down by Berwald, and proceeded to drown her pancakes in the sticky sweet syrup. When she was satisfied she put the bottle back down, picked up the carton of orange and poured herself a glass.

Gilbert stared as she poured the Maple syrup on her pancakes, he'd never seen someone do that.

He cut a bit of the crêpe that he had and put it in mouth. He had never tried crêpes before but he liked them and ate all what was on his plate pretty quickly, as did Madeline.

* * *

After Madeline had finished Gilbert cleared his throat. When he did that Madeline looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"So is there anything you want to do today?" He asked her. He didn't have anything to do today so he figured that he'd ask Madeline if there was anything that she wanted to do. Madeline thought; she really wanted a walk though some woods, any woods really or though a field and have a picnic. She really wanted to have a nice quiet day with Gilbert where they could talk and get to know each other more.

"Can we go have a walk in some woods and take a picnic with us, please?" She asked, her blue/ purple eyes shining with hope that Gilbert would do what she wanted to do.  
Gilbert blinked slightly in surprise, he didn't expect her to ask something like that, then he nodded.

"Ja, I'll ask Berwald and Tino to pack lunch for us," he said as he got up and took his plate and glass into the kitchen. Madeline followed him.

* * *

In about an hour Gilbert was packing up the picnic and the blanket into his car and walked around to let himself in the driver's side. Madeline slid into the passenger's side, closing the door behind her and put her belt on.

"So where are we going?" Madeline asked as Gilbert drove out of the gates that opened and closed behind him and he turned left down the busy London road.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you Madeline. It's going to be a surprise, and I think you'll like it," Gilbert said as he grinned at her and winked before starting to drive to the South West side of London. He was going to plan an outing she'd never forget.

* * *

Arthur was sat in his office, typing away at his computer, when suddenly his phone went off. He grabbed it and read the text message. He smirked at the end of it and texted the person back. As soon as he was done he went to go find Amelia. His work could wait for a while; he might as well treat Amelia to something that'll make her really happy.

* * *

**Oh what's Arthur and Gilbert planning? Wait and see tomorrow!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**Wohoo I'm on a roll with this fic!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic, again thanks so much!**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It was only ten in the morning when Arthur found Amelia wondering the mansion with a bored expression.

"Amelia," Arthur called she looked up at him and she smiled.

"Morning Artie!" Amelia said in a sing song voice and she ran up to him. "You slept good?" She asked.

"Arthur, Amelia, and its 'sleep well'. Please do use proper English, and yes I did sleep well thank you. Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked. It was only gentleman like to have a casual conversation.

"Yes I slept very good thank you," she replied. Arthur sighed; he didn't think that he would ever get Amelia to talk proper English, so he changed the subject to what they were going to do today.

"Well Amelia you better make sure you're in warm clothes and a pair of walking boots," Arthur said as he turned back around and went to change his clothes.

"Why?" Amelia asks.

"We're going to go for a walk in some woods to have a picnic together, the whole day. I'm not going to do any work today, I can do it tomorrow. What do you say?" Arthur asked, hoping Amelia wanted to go for a walk.

"Yeah sure!" Amelia exclaimed happily, a day with Arthur walking in some woods and having a picnic sounding fun.

* * *

So they got ready, Arthur making sure to ask Feli and Lovi for a picnic before going to change into some plain black jeans, a red t-shirt and his black leather jacket. He decided to wait for Amelia by the front door.

Amelia came downstairs a few minutes later Amelia came down, her deep purple top hadn't changed but she changed into some black skinny jeans and a boys black hoodie was draped over her arm. In her hand was a pair of, again black, walking boots. After she put her boots on she threw the hoodie over her head and pulled down until her head was seen again.

The hoddie hung on Amelia a bit like a sack, but Arthur had to accept that it was what she liked and that it was something which kept her warm.

So they got into the car and drove off to go to the woods. It would possibly take about two hours maybe one hour if the traffic was good.

* * *

When they got to the wood Arthur had another text, he smirked more, he knew what was going on, and he really felt that Amelia was really going to like this.

"Come on Amelia, this way," he said as he led Amelia into the woods. After a few minutes Amelia stopped, staring straight ahead. She saw two people in front of her and Amelia thought she recognised one of them, no she knew she recognised one of them. She started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"MADDIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Madeline and Gilbert had been walking through the woods for about twenty minutes, Madeline was loving every minute of it. Looking all around her, where the only noise was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees, the crunches of the leaves that where on the floor every time they took a step or the sound of the animals round them, was peaceful and Madeline was trying to take everything in around her.

Gilbert kept looking at his phone, checking something, but Madeline didn't know what he was looking at. She shrugged it off, figuring that he was checking the time. Suddenly she heard a yell that she didn't think she would hear in a long time.

"MADDIE!"

Madeline stopped, her eyes were wide. She slowly turned around and she couldn't believe the figure running towards her, starting to run as well. It was Amelia! Her big sister! When they finally reached each other they hugged each other tightly.

"Amelia, I can't believe it! You're here!" Madeline said, she felt like she was going to cry. Did Gilbert plan this? Is that why he didn't tell her?

"Maddie, oh Maddie, I'm so sorry!" Amelia yelled hugging her sister tightly like she let her sister go then her younger sister would disappear and it would all be her imagination.

"Why are you sorry?" Madeline asked confused. Amelia had been the best big sister in the whole world and Madeline would never trade her for any other sister.

"I couldn't protect you the night we were taking away from each other. I couldn't do anything, and I feel so bad for not being able to do anything to keep us together," Amelia answered, tears in the corner of her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. She was the older one, she had to be the strong one, to be the one that Madeline leaned on when she was upset.

"Oh Amelia, you're my big sister, I care for you more than anything and never would I ever think of you as a failure. You're the best big sister in the world and I'd never trade you for anyone," Madeline spoke softly embracing her sister tighter.

Amelia sniffed, a few tears had slipped down her cheeks and Madeline looked up into her sister's shy blue eyes that were now filled with tears that Amelia still tried to fight back. Madeline smiled softly at her and reached up to wipe her sisters tears away.

"R-Really?" Amelia crooked, sniffing again.

"Really Amelia. Now come on, we got a whole day to spend together, why waste it?" Madeline asked as she pulled away from Amelia's embrace and grabbed her hand.  
Amelia wiped her face on her hoodie sleeve and smiled weakly at her sister.

"Yeah, come on then, we got a lot to catch up on" Amelia said as she dragged her sister down the path.

Arthur and Gilbert stood to the side, allowing Amelia and Madeline to have their moment, Arthur then turned to Gilbert.

"Well," he started getting Gilbert's attention. "I think that went better than we expected."

Gilbert just nodded staring in front of him, looking at Madeline and Amelia and began walking, Arthur walking in step with him.

* * *

**Aww, Madeline and Amelia are really close aren't they?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So I'm now back on the ball with this!**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and for giving me some brilliant ideas, again thanks so much!**

**I'm so sorry about how late this is, I had no idea's Thursday, and then I stayed with a friend.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline felt much more comfortable with Gilbert. She had started to warm up to him after he agreed to help her read the books that where in German and help her have conversations in German.

That was what they were doing, sitting in the library and having a conversation in German; Madeline still struggling with some words and Gilbert then pronouncing it properly with her then copying and saying thank you.

Madeline didn't think for one minute that their friendship, or whatever it was they had, would've grown this fast. It was incredible really, just after a few short weeks, Madeline didn't think she'd go from disliking Gilbert to being friendly with him.

It was then that a knock came to the door and Gilbert said the person could come in, but they didn't see them at first because of the bookcases. Berwald and Tino came around the corner with some glasses of drink and some lunch for the two.

"Lunch is ready," Tino said happily as he skipped over to the table, but still being able to keep everything on the tray. He placed the food onto the table and waited patiently for Berwald to do the same. When everything was set onto the table the two left the room.  
Madeline liked the food here; it was different from her father's cooking but none the less it was still really good food.

"So Madeline what do you want to do?" Gilbert asked after he swallowed his food. He was asking her more and more of what she wanted to do. It was, well it was sweet that he wanted to know what she wanted to for the day, or before he went off and did his own thing.

She didn't know what she wanted to do; she really just wanted to stay with Gilbert she really didn't mind what they did today, as long as she was with Gilbert.

Gilbert then had an idea; there was something that he knew Madeline would love, no doubt about it. He quickly finished off his lunch and got up when Madeline had finished. He held out his hand for Madeline to take. She took it and he started to lead her away from the library and though the castle.

* * *

He then took her out into the garden, remembering to pick some bird seeds up. He knew that they'd still be some colour at that part of the garden.

They meandered though the green and many other different colours to get to the place that he wanted. But before he reached there, he turned back to Madeline.

"Now I want you to close your eyes Madeline and trust me," he said.

She looked at him a little oddly at first, but then smiled and went along with his wishes.  
Gilbert grinned and held both of her hands to guide her slowly round the tall hedge and into the part that was important. He led her to a certain point and then rushed behind her.

"Ok Madeline, ready for this awesome surprise?" He asked her in a whisper, his lips right next to her ear and his hot breath blowing on it sending weird shivers down her spine.

All Madeline could do was nod her head slightly as she kept her eyes screwed shut.

"Well then, open your eyes Madeline," he whispered again.

Madeline slowly opened her eyes and gasped. It was a beautiful rose garden. It had mostly red and pink roses, but there were a few bushes of purple roses dotted around. Also there were two that Madeline guessed was made out of metal, but she couldn't tell because the arch's where covered with more plants that grew up and around them and covered them up in greens and reds. In the centre of the garden was a small building also covered in plants, this time it was all green, and Madeline could see a small gap for an entrance. She turned around to face Gilbert again.

"Gilbert, this...this is...this is wonderful!" Madeline exclaimed, still in her soft quite voice, her light purple eyes shining with happiness at being shown something so amazing.

'Not as wonderful as you though' Gilbert thought, but then he brushed it away. What was he thinking?

There was a lot of birds around, there always was, so Madeline asked for the bird food and started feeding them. She tried coaxing Gilbert to come over, all the times he said no until finally he thought he might as well. Madeline helped him feed them by showing him how to get the birds over to him. She then stood back.

'There's something sweet' she thought to herself, and she couldn't care to stop herself at the minute. She laughed as he looked up surprised to feel the little yellow bird rest on his head. 'And almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.' Well he was mean when she first met him. He had taken her away from her family after all, and then they basically ignored each other, so she guessed she wasn't any better. 'But now he's dear, and so unsure.' He had changed a lot in these few weeks they spent together, but then she realised that she had changed a little too. 'I wonder why I didn't see it there before' She then figured that one out, because she had ignored him a lot.

'She glanced this way I thought I saw,' did she look this way? 'Does she see this awesome little bird on my head? And when we fought she didn't shy away, she stood up to me.' well he learned she had more spirit than he thought. He then shook his head lightly as to not scare off the little guy on his head. 'No it can't be' That was ridiculous, but then he dared glance back and saw that she was staring at him and smiling sweetly. 'I'll just ignore' he turned around and pretended he didn't see it.

'But then she's never looked at me that way before.'

'New and a bit alarming' Madeline blushed at being caught staring and turned her eyes somewhere else. 'Who'd have ever thought that this could be?' She more certainly didn't expect this. 'True that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.' That was true, he wasn't like the people in her books, all gentleman like and all that, he was different, but still had his own charm.

* * *

Later that night Gilbert escorted Madeline to her room, they both had a wonderful time in the garden and both enjoyed the others company.

"Thank you Gilbert, today has been wonderful, and I loved every minute of it. Good night," she said as she entered her room.

Gilbert walked off with a grin on his face, he had done another thing right, finally, things were going how he wanted it to be.

* * *

**Aww, Madeline and Gilbert are getting close!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and to my boyfriend who thought of this idea way before.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Arthur Kirkland was planning a sort of business party so that he could get more contacts around the world and so that more people knew of him. He was almost done, planning who was going to come and what food there would be. Obviously it'd be held in the ballroom that was only used for these types of occasions; he had no other reason to use it than that.

Once he finished the list on the laptop he saved it and sat back he then took a look around his office. There wasn't much in it. The desk which was made out of a wood Arthur couldn't remember, and so were the bookcases that lined both walls, the door was at the other end of the room, and a long thin window stood behind Arthur's desk, letting the now ending September light into the room. Was it nearly a whole month since Amelia had come here?

It didn't seem like it. The staff all like her, and Arthur would never admit it out loud but he was starting to like her too. She was nice to be with; Arthur enjoyed her company and there little spats and playful fights. It was a way that he would forget about his own problems and his worries in the business, he could forget the world around him and it would just be him and Amelia.

He was confused. He had been with many girls, but they had only been with him for his money, or his looks. Amelia, he didn't know what to think about Amelia, but he denied to himself that he was 'in love' with the girl. No, no way would he; she was just pleasant to be around.

So Arthur got up and walked out the room. He wandered around, having nothing specific to do, so what to do now? He continued walking, walking past the windows that showed that it was raining really heavily outside. He couldn't even see very far out of the window the nature and environment around his house, that's how heavy the rain was.

* * *

He found Amelia sitting in the living room, her chin resting in her hand. She was staring out of the window near the sofa she was sitting in and she looked really bored. Her eyes was staring blankly out the window at the rain, she looked incredibly bored right now.

"Amelia," Arthur called to the girl. She turned to look at him, her hand falling from the chin as he blue eyes turned to him.

"Yeah Artie?" She asked in a bored tone. Ok she was possibly bored out of her mind because she usually smiled at him and bounded up to him to greet him in a happy, cheerful way.

Then Arthur got an idea, he knew it was possibly might end badly but Arthur decided he might as well present the idea to her. It would kill some time for the both of them, at least.

"Come on, let's go do something, just you and me. Something active," he said, to get her interested.

There it was, her eyes sparkled happily. She got up quickly and then bounced over to him, smiling joyfully; finally she was going to do something on this boring wet and dreary day in the Kirkland mansion. She had been sitting in the kitchen talking to Feliciano and Lovino, the two twins were completely different from each other, like polar opposites from each other. Sort of like Madeline and herself, completely different but still getting on fairly well. But she did need to leave, the brothers needing to get lunch done and then of course they'd need to do dinner, but their hard work always paid off.

"So what are we going to do Artie?" She asked. He had given up on trying to get her to call him Arthur, she just wouldn't listen to him; she was a free spirit and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, another one of my friends, who also works here, plays the piano, and really well. He could play any song you asked him to," Arthur replied. And it was true, Roderich would be able to play any and every song. "And I'm going to teach you how to dance, as in waltz," Arthur explained.

"Waltz? How boring, and I've got two left feet," Amelia grumbled, obviously not happy with the prospect of learning how to waltz.

"Not to worry dear, I'll help you," Arthur said as he led Amelia down the corridor. When he passed Roderich he stopped and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Kirkland?" He asked, his eyes looking at Arthur with a really bored expression. Arthur either didn't see the expression or completely ignored it, Amelia figured that he ignored it.

"To the ballroom Roderich. We need someone on the piano and you're the man for the job," Arthur said as he walked off, not waiting for the man's answer.

* * *

They reached the ballroom and Arthur pushed the huge doors open. The room was beautiful. It was a gold and cream colour, and the floor was cream shinny marble, so shinny the Amelia could see her reflection in it.

Roderich walked in after a minute and sat as the grand black piano in the corner before waiting for further instructions.

"Play a slow song Roderich, I'm teaching Amelia how to waltz," Arthur said to Roderich and, as soon as he started play the slow notes, Arthur turned back to Amelia, holding out his hand to her. "My lady, my I have this dance?" He asked politely.

Amelia went along with it and grabbed his hand. He place he hands where they should go and then placed his in the correct position for a waltz.

They took slow steps, Arthur saying to her gently which way they were going and which foot to step with.

Amelia's eyes were glued to her feet; she'd have felt bad if she'd stepped on one of Arthur's feet. Before she would've laughed at him and said he deserved it but now, now things had changed. She had changed she realised, but only a little bit. She started caring about Arthur, although, she'd never say that to him, she promised herself.

A long pale finger suddenly came into her line of vision and slowly tilted her face up, their eyes locking with each other.

"Keep your eyes up here love," he said, almost in a whisper.

"But what if I step on your feet?" She asked, starting to get lost in the forest green eyes. They were so bright, and they brightened even more when he smiled; he looked handsome, even with those huge eyebrows.

"Not to worry, let me guide you," he said again in a gentle tone, like if he spoke any louder she would shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

So her eyes stayed locked with his and in no time at all Arthur was spinning Amelia around the ballroom like she had been doing it for years.

"You're a quick learner."

He said the thought out loud.

"I always have been," Amelia replied back to him before she spun away from him again and then was drawn back into his arms. She felt safe there. She smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his sent. There was a hint of cologne and the smell of old dusty books, but she didn't mind. She liked the smell, it suited him.

* * *

**Aww, dance lessons!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and to my boyfriend who thought of this idea.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It had been a month since Francis had last seen his daughters. He missed them both. He wondered every hour of the day if they thought of him, if they were getting used to their new lifestyle, if they missed home, if they were safe, warm and if they were happy, even if it wasn't with him. He wondered when or if he would ever see his precious little girls again soon. He hoped so, then he could apologise properly and hold them both tight and tell them that he truly did love them and that he always would love them.

He sighed he walked though town in the rain, he had a plain black umbrella to help keep himself dry, he saw a group of young girls under umbrella's talking to each other. Now if that was Amelia she would've just run out in the rain; that is if she really wanted to get somewhere. If not then she'd sit around the house trying to find something to do.

Suddenly he crashed into something, well more like someone since the person fell back onto the cold, hard and wet pavement. Francis blinked and stared at the girl, she had long light brown wavy hair, she also had on her shopping bags of what looked like food.

"Très désolé madame I wasn't looking where I was going," Francis said as he helped the woman to her feet and helped pick up her bags.

The woman smiled at him and thanked him, her green eyes showing forgiveness and happiness.

"Now excuse me but I am late, and I do not want Amelia to worry about me," she said as she walked by him.

Francis stared in front of him, this woman knew Amelia? Then maybe he could as how she was. He snapped out of his daze and turned around quickly; he needed to talk to that woman.

"Wait!" Francis yelled, she wasn't too far, so hopefully even over the noise the rain was making, hopefully she would hear him.

"Yes? What is it?" the woman asked as she stopped and turned back to face him.

"You know Amelia Jones Bonnefoy?" He asked, he had to make sure he heard right, and there could be a million other Amelia's out there, he had to know it was his Amelia.

"Yes I do. I work as a maid in the Kirkland mansion and Amelia and I have become very good friends," Elizabeta explained. The man seemed really interested with Amelia and she wondered how this man knew Amelia, so she decided to voice it. "How do you know Amelia?"

"She's my daughter," Francis said, he missed his daughters so much, if there was someone that knew Amelia that came here, then that could mean that someone that knows Madeline could be here too. "Please, tell me, how is she?"

Elizabeta was shocked, she didn't expect the man to say that. No wonder he was so desperate to know about the girl. She then smiled; she could see that he cared deeply about the girl. She might as well set his mind at ease, even if it's just a small amount.

"She's fine, warming up to Arthur and he's warming up to her. They argue a lot but it's cute to watch, neither of them give in, and they usually fight over silly things. She trusts me to tell me a lot of what she's thinking; she's got a good head on her shoulders, very smart girl." Elizabeta said. She did love talking to Amelia, and she found it amusing when she and Arthur fought.

Francis smiled sadly and looked down at the ground, Amelia would do that, if she had a female person to talk to then she would pour her whole heart out if she was really upset about something or something was really bothering her.

"Has she mentioned me?" He asked, he dreaded the answer, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, a part of him did, and yet a part of him didn't. What if she only said the bad things, or even worse; what if she said nothing about him at all?

Elizabeta remember back when she had asked Amelia about her family, how her mother had died when she was young and she and Madeline didn't remember much about her, how her father held the family together even though the roughest of times, how he was caring and showed Amelia and her sister the love he held for them each day. She told Elizabeta of her sister and how she would do anything to help her. Amelia spoke so highly of her little family, and she always had a smile on her face when she did.

"She told me how you were a great father to her and her sister, she spoke very proudly of her family, that you would always keep a smile on your face when something was wrong but you didn't want to worry your daughters. But they knew that something was wrong. You were a great father to them, and I know Amelia still cares about you," Elizabeta said, sure she said all the bad parts too, like the deal that split all three of them apart. But Elizabeta could see in her eyes that she felt guilty for not being able to do anything. She told her that she had let Maddie down and that she could never forgive herself for that.

"She said all that? About me?" Francis asked, he was shocked that she didn't say how much she hated him like she said to him before she had left; he remembered the anger, hurt and the pain in her eyes. He couldn't believe that she said such good things about him, even after everything that happened.

"Yes she did. Now please excuse me, but I do need to get going," Elizabeta said and turned around and walked away.

"Wait, just a minute," Francis said quickly as he caught up to the smaller girl. "Please may I have your name? And would it be possible if we meet again?"

Elizabeta stared, well another thing she hadn't expected.

"My name is Elizabeta, and yes we can." So they exchanged phone numbers and Francis gave her his name, they then finally parted ways.

Francis returned home feeling that a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Amelia still cared about him; that was good enough to make him really happy.

* * *

**So, we get to see how Francis is doing, not a lot going on, but meh**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and helping me for ideas.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Gilbert decided that he would buy something for Madeline. He wanted to buy her the most awesome phone that was on the market, one that was more upgraded than her little, basic, old Nokia. As soon as he walked into one of the phone shops in the shopping centre he was in he saw the Samsung Galaxy Note on the display. His eyes brightened and he grinned and rushed over to it, his grin widening.

'This is perfect! This is so awesome Madeline will love it!' Gilbert thought. But then out, of the corner of his eye, he saw another phone at the edge of the display stand. It was another one of the Samsung phones just a different model.

He looked back to the phone he was holding and then glanced at the smaller one with the keyboard and then back to the note. It might as well smacked him in the face; the phone he was holding wasn't Madeline's type, it was too big and bulgy for Madeline's hands and it looked like it didn't fit Madeline's personality. He also couldn't picture it in his Madeline using this type of phone, so he put it down and walked over to the other phone.

The phone that had caught his eye was a Samsung Ch t 335; it looked a bit like a Blackberry because of its keyboard style buttons. The shop had in white and black and, personally, he liked the black as the white would get dirty and looked far too much like plastic. He hated it on a phone. So he got her the black version, before looking at the cases. He found a black leather wallet type one that had small dark pink and big light grey flowers with the same dark pink in thin swirls and slightly bigger swirls in the grey colour. It was simple and had a nice feel to the smooth leather.

So with those items bought he went back to his work, he couldn't wait to see Madeline's face when she got it. He'd even put her old sim and her memory card in it, just so she could have all her old stuff and her old number.

* * *

When he got back in the mansion he immediately went up to his office and went over to the desk that was facing the window. Most people had their backs to the window but he decided that he wanted to be different. His desk was to the side of the door so he didn't have his back to anyone that came in and so people didn't accuse him of being too rude right when they walked into his office.

He sat at his desk and put Madeline's present on the desk before pulling open the top draw and grabbing out Maddie's old phone. He was surprised that be she didn't try to find her phone, or maybe she did but then gave up on it when she started learning German. Oh well, he didn't know, and he was thankful that she didn't go though his stuff.  
He pulled off the back of Maddie's old phone and took out the sim and memory card and put them in the new phone. He then started to charge it and set everything up.

It didn't take him too long, about twenty minutes to set everything up and transfer all her numbers from her old phone to the new one. Once he had done that he unplugged the phone and put it in the case; he took all the accessories with him and put it all in the box, leaving it on the desk.

He went down to the kitchen, making sure Madeline didn't see him, and asked Berwald and Tino to make a meal and set it out in the rose garden under the small shelter that had a small table and chairs for two people. He also asked Tino to set out a candle and a few flowers for the middle of the table and for neither of them to tell Madeline a word of this.

He then went to knock on Madeline's door to ask her to dress nicely in something that was bought for her before going back to his own room to look for something that would be good to wear.

* * *

When he got out of the quick shower he had he rushed over to his cupboard and opened it. He couldn't decide on what to wear.

"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night," Gilbert started to sing softly to himself as he dressed in a dark red silk long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants.

He had also been on dates with girls but none were like Maddie. They were freaked out by his looks or disgusted by his cold attitude, or he just couldn't find any feelings for them.

"They had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked like heaven's light," He had to admit they did have a happy vibe coming off them and their smiles.

"I thought that I'd never know, that warm and loving glow," in the end he did believe that he'd never find that one girl, so in the end he gave up on the idea of love. "Though I might wish with all my might. No attitude as bad as mine was ever meant for heaven's light." He continued. He was told a lot of the time by the girls that he dated that he had a horrible attitude as they would leave him.

"But suddenly an angel has stayed by me," Madeline was an angel, at least in his eyes, and yet she had a strong fighting spirit. "And slapped me without a trace of fright," God that was one hard smack.

"I dare to dream that she might even care for me," Well he could always hope that she cared for him, she acted it. He was now walking down the steps and to the doors to the outside. "And as I meet my angel tonight, my cold dark mansion seems so bright, I swear it must be heaven's light."

Or just Madeline is so beautiful that she lights up the whole place. That's when it hit him; he was in love with Madeline. Problem was, did she like him and should he tell her?

* * *

**Aww Gilbert's in love so shall Gilbert say to Maddie that he's in love with her? What shall Maddie's reaction be? What do you guys think?**

**So what should happen with Amelia and Arthur next?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and helping me for ideas. Thank you to my boyfriend to giving me the idea for this from the start of the fic.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It was a cool night and Arthur was getting into an emerald green long sleeved shirt and a plain black suit. He then put on a black tie. This was the night of the business party and was a really big night for him; although he let Amelia come so she didn't feel left out and that he didn't want her there. For some reason, he did want her there, even if it was just for support. He was still worried.

The party was a lot of other important business people from around the globe that Arthur had known or heard of. It was to get himself known and to make deals to discuss with the business men. So it was pretty important.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion Elizabeta was struggling to get Amelia to come out from behind the changing screen and to go meet Arthur.

"Come on Amelia, Arthur needs you there! This is important to him," Elizabeta exclaimed, trying and failing to drag Amelia out.

"No way in Hell. Lizzie, there is no way that I am going out looking like this!" Amelia yelled back she had a strong grip on the vanity table that was next to the screen. Elizabeta had already done Amelia's hair and makeup. Amelia had tried to protest but Elizabeta was able to convince her by saying that she'd only put the minimal amount on her, so she agreed. Elizabeta had also curled Amelia's wavy hair, but didn't put it up as, one, she didn't have a lot of hair to work with and, two, she knew Amelia preferred it down, so she left it down.

"Amelia, you look beautiful, what are you worrying about?" Elizabeta asked her, she couldn't see why Amelia refused to go down to the Ballroom.

"I look ridiculous Lizzie! Artie will laugh!"

"He would not, Amelia he's too much of a gentleman to do that. Come on, go down there. You look fantastic," Elizabeta said softly.

"You think so? Amelia asked, her blue eyes looking at Elizabeta in an unsure way.

"I know so Amelia, now go on and go meet Arthur," she said.

"Alright. Thanks Lizzie," Amelia smiled and hugged Elizabeta before slowly walking out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

Arthur waited at the entrance to the ballroom. He had greeted the business men and told them that he would meet them in there, right when Amelia arrived. He would walk in with her.

He saw Amelia walk down the stairs on the opposite side of the hall. She was slowly and carefully walking down the stairs; she looked at Arthur and smiled, slowly walking up to him. All the while Arthur stared at Amelia; she looked stunning in the sky blue dress that was short at the front and long at the back so that it showed off Amelia's slim, smooth lightly tanned legs. It showed off her curves that Arthur only just noticed now, the dress also had a white bow to the side that was attached to another white bow that wrapped around her middle. At the top it was lined with a dark blue the lined the top of her dress and crossed over the top half of the dress and disappeared into the medium sized sash she had a white gold necklace with a small blue sapphire in the shape of a heart. She came up to him and smiled.

"You look handsome," she complemented him with a gentle smile on her face. His face was a picture; Amelia tried really hard to not laugh at his expression. His mouth was agape and his eyes widened.

"Love, you look...wonderful," He whispered. His green eyes matched his shirt perfectly, and the black suited him very well. He held out his arm for Amelia to take. "Shall we go in love?" He asked.

Amelia giggled lightly into her hand before placing her arm though Arthur's and smiling widely up at him.

"Let's go Artie," Amelia said. As soon as she said that Arthur opened the door and walked into the ballroom. He went straight to the centre and then stopped.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Now let the party start," he said, he gently grabbed Amelia's hand when the slow music from the piano, started. She turned her eyes to him. "Want to dance love?" He asked.

She smiled and turned towards him she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She had done a lot of dances since a week ago, and she had a lot of fun.

They danced and she danced with others, among them was a German man called Ludwig who was serious and very strict. His blonde hair was slicked back and his light blue eyes looked really cold, but Amelia saw that he looked lonely. He had his engineering in cars but it looked like he was looking for something more.

She also met a tall Russian man named Ivan who ran a gas company. He was nice, creepy but he was nice, and was really strong. Amelia stumbled a few times when dancing with him.

* * *

She went to sit down after that, she needed to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Feli.

Feli was starting to walk back to the kitchen, he gave out all the drinks and he was going to get more drinks for everyone when he bumped into someone, dropping the empty tray. He closed his eyes expecting to land on the hard floor, but before his bottom met with the floor his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back onto his feet and into a strong chest.

He looked up and his hazel brown and his eyes widened as he stared up into ice blue eyes.

"Ve, thank you so much mister," He said happily. "I'm Feliciano Vargas," he continued, smiling up at the German.

"It's fine. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt," Ludwig introduced himself, he then picked up Feli's tray and walked off.

"Ve Ludwig, you don't have to," Feli said as he chased after Ludwig.

"I feel the need to help though, can you just guide me to the kitchen?" He asked. He didn't know why he felt the need to help, but he did.

Amelia smiled as she saw Ludwig and Feliciano, she thought that they looked really cute. At least, Ludwig didn't look so lonely now.

Suddenly she heard a crash. Looking over to see what had happened, she saw Lovino on the floor with food all around him and a little bit of food on his trousers. He was glaring up at the person standing over him.

"Oi bastard! Watch where you're fucking going! You dumbass!" Lovino yelled at the Spanish man.

"Very sorry mi amigo, I didn't mean to," He said. He looked a bit flustered with the boy yelling his head off at him.

"Whatever, bastard," Lovino grumbled before storming out of the room. The Spanish man followed yelling after him saying that he wanted to help Lovino and make it up to him.

"Well that went well da?" A voice said behind Amelia.

Amelia jumped, not expecting the voice coming from behind her. She turned to see who had spoken and saw Ivan, his purple eyes gleaming with something that Amelia couldn't read.

"Oh Ivan, hello," she said politely, looking up at the Russian.

"I came to gave you a deal, come with me. I'll make it worth your while Amelia," He said and then turned around and walked off.

Amelia was curious, what did he want? So she got up and followed him, wondering what this deal was.

He led her out to the balcony, there was a small wall with a few plants, but Amelia didn't take notice. She looked up at Ivan.

"Amelia, come live with me," He said bluntly. She was shocked by the bluntness in his voice, but kept quiet expecting he'd say more. "I want you to come live with me in my homeland, Russia, Amelia, and in return I can give you everything you want and need."

"What about my sister, Maddie?" She asked, she couldn't go anywhere without knowing that her sister would be there.

"Da, you're sister can come. So what do you say Amelia?"

* * *

**Oh dear Amelia!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline was having a hard time choosing what dress to wear. Usually Amelia and herself didn't really care for dresses and that stuff, it wasn't really their thing, but a young girl that looked about fifteen with tan skin and dark brown hair in pig tails, wearing a light blue plain dress had come and told her that she would help her dress nicely for something that the girl couldn't say. Her name was Michelle and she had been told by Tino to help Madeline to prepare for something that the blonde wasn't to be told about; she was kept in the dark about it and wondered what was going on for her to dress nicely.

"How about this?" Michelle asked as she pulled out a knee length strapless light purple dress that's only decoration was a darker purple bow around the middle, resting at the front.

Madeline smiled. It was perfect, simple, yet really pretty. Madeline wasn't one to like things that were sparkly or really extravagant things. She preferred the simple things, and they still looked good.

Madeline gently took the dress from Michelle and went into her personal bathroom to change.

* * *

When she walked out in the dress Michelle was picking out white shoes and a cream silk wrap.

"Well Michelle? How do I look?" She asked quietly. Michelle looked up at her and smiled widely, her big chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"You look lovely Madeline," she replied before picking up the wrap and putting it into Madeline's arms. "Here, put this on. It'll at least keep your arms a little warm."

So Madeline wrapped the light cream silk around her arms and smiled.

"Thank you, Michelle, for helping me. Do you know where this surprise is?" Madeline asked.

"Yep, put your shoes on and I'll lead you there."

So with that Madeline sat down on the light pink sheets of her double bed and put on the white shoes. They were also plain, with the straps wrapping around Madeline's small feet and buckled up at the side. They had a small heel, but Madeline found that she could walk in them.

* * *

They walked down to where the surprise dinner was being held, telling each other stories and laughing together at jokes, things that had happened to them before and found funny now.

"Well Madeline, we're here, and now I must go back and do more of my jobs. I've had a lovely time talking to you and I hope you have a good night," Michelle said as she smiled. Madeline said thank you to the girl and bid her good night before she walked off.

Madeline faced forward again and took in a deep breath; she knew where she was and was a little nervous about what was waiting for her around the corner of the hedge. She stepped out and saw the Gilbert standing facing the wooden structure in the rose garden. From where she was Madeline could see a small light from inside the structure.

Gilbert must have heard her footsteps because not even five steps into the rose garden he had turned around, his red eyes widening at the sight of Madeline. Her hair wasn't in her usual low pigtails, it was down and reached the middle of her back, the ends of her hair curled naturally.

"Madeline, you look amazing," Gilbert said. It was almost like he couldn't believe that he was staring at the same girl, the one who wore jeans and a jacket or a cardigan.

Madeline blushed at the compliment; she didn't usually get compliments like that apart from Amelia and her father.

"Thank you. You...you look good too," she said, unsure if that was the right thing to say.  
Apparently it was because Gilbert grinned at her, holding out his hand.

"Will the lovely young lady let the awesome me guide her?" He asked. Madeline blushed more but she took his hand and he pulled her into the wooden structure.

Inside it was small, but it was big enough for the two seats and the table that was set for two. In the middle of the table was a clear vase that had two different flowers in them; a dark purple daisy and a bunch of small white mayflowers growing on one stem. On each side of the table there were two small tea lights. Also, as the plants hid what was going on in the outside world, it was like their own little place, just Gilbert and hers.

"Gilbert, this is lovely! Thank you so much for bringing me out here," Madeline said.

Gilbert smiled lightly at her and led her over to a seat, pulling it out. When she sat down he pushed it gently back in for her and after getting a polite thank you from the angel he sat down at the other end.

* * *

Dinner went well. They spoke in English this time about things; Gilbert still hadn't given Madeline the phone or told her he had fallen in love with her in the short period of time she had been there. After Tino came and took their plates away, Gilbert decided that it was now or never.

So he checked to make sure the phone was still in his pocket and, after making sure it was there, looked at Madeline.

She looked so beautiful, her light blue/lilac eyes shimmering in the flickering candle light. He felt she deserved someone better than him, someone who knew how to treat a woman properly, but he pushed that thought aside. It was Madeline's choice if that was true or not.

"Madeline," he said to gain her attention. She turned to him and tilted her head slightly, waiting for Gilbert to continue. "I got you something today Madeline," he blurted out, reaching into his pocket and, still hiding the phone from her view, her grabbed her hand before holding it out. Palm up, he then placed the phone in her hand. It fit into her hand perfectly. Only when he pulled his hand away did Madeline see the case with the phone inside. She pulled it towards her and opened it, gasping when she saw the phone.

"Oh Gilbert, you didn't have to buy me a new phone," she said as she looked up at him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"No, I didn't have to. But, Madeline, I wanted to," he said as he leaned down so they were eye level, bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking the smooth soft skin with his thumb. "The reason I wanted to Madeline was, well..." he then decided that actions speak louder than words so he leaned in slightly more and gently pressed his lips to Madeline's.

It took a minute for Madeline to realise that her first ever kiss was taken by Gilbert, and then she found that she didn't mind it, that she really liked it, and so she kissed him back.

When Gilbert finally pulled away he rested his forehead against Madeline's and stared into her eyes. Now he'd say it to her.

"Ich liebe dich, Madeline."

"I love you too Gilbert," Madeline replied. As soon as those words left her mouth Gilbert kissed her again, and this time Madeline wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as Gilbert did the same, pulling her up and carrying her back to the mansion.

* * *

**Aww, Gilbert, you're really a softie when it comes to Madeline. I surely hope I didn't "kill" any of you with cuteness and love overdose**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic. I also have to give credit for my boyfriend since he helped me on how to bring Ivan in**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Amelia looked up at the Russian; could he really provide everything that Maddie and her sister needed? What if Maddie didn't want to? But then Amelia got the thought out of her mind; that was ridiculous. Maddie would go anywhere as long as she was with Amelia, and Amelia would do the same.

She then looked over at Arthur. He was speaking to a man that had dark brown hair that was in a low pony tail and disappeared over his shoulder. She could also see that the man had light brown eyes. Arthur had a sort of spark in his eye, one she had seen a few times before when he was interested in something and he was keen to learn more about what another person was talking about.

"Well Amelia? What is your answer?" Ivan asked drawing her attention back to him; she looked up into his odd purple eyes.

"You want me to come with you to Russia and live with you, you will bring Maddie with us, provide us with everything we want and need, and we'll see new sights?" Amelia asked. She wanted to make sure that everything was true and that it'd be good to go with Ivan. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but he could always be someone who she didn't want to be with. Then she thought about that. She was like that with Arthur, maybe she could be the same with Ivan too.

"Well Amelia, I'm waiting."

Amelia looked back at him. Maybe he wouldn't be bad, maybe they wouldn't have such a bad start like her and Arthur did. She looked back at Arthur, he was laughing with the man he was talking to. Amelia figured that he would be ok without her, he was strong, with a sharp tongue that Amelia loved to just rile up. To hear him swear in such a posh way she was always unsure to be insulted, laugh or say thank you. But she always acted insulted or laughed, just so she could get more of a reaction out of him. It was fun and a way to kill time and always put a smile on her face no matter what.

"I accept you're offer, as long as you make sure that Maddie is coming, ok? Promise?" She asked, making him promise her that Maddie and her would be together, where ever they were going.

"Good, that it is a very good answer. Shall we go now da?" He asked, but it seemed more of a demand than anything else. He grabbed Amelia's wrist and started to drag her out.  
Amelia stumbled and had to catch up; she caught up and walked quickly a few steps behind. My god he had a strong grip.

"What about Arthur? I need to tell him what is going on, and what about saying good bye?" She asked. She was worried that Arthur would refuse her going with Ivan and want her to stay there. She also noticed that she used his full name and not the nickname that she usually gave him. That was very odd for her.

"Het, we will be going now. There is no time to say good bye," he said, starting to speed up. It was almost like he didn't want to be there anymore and he wanted out of there right then and there. Like he didn't want anyone to know about him leaving.

Amelia struggled to keep up with Ivan; he was really strong and had a really tight grip. She felt that if she protested then it would cause a scene, and she didn't want to see Arthur upset, not this time. This was different. So Amelia was dragged out of the business party with no one noticing and the party went on like she and Ivan hadn't left the room.

* * *

After Arthur was done talking to the Chinese man whose name was Yao Wang, he went to find Amelia. He searched the whole room for her but didn't find her anywhere. He worried about her; what if something bad happened to her? What if she was taken away? Or even worse, what if she was dead? He slammed open to doors when he was sure she wasn't in there.

He spotted Elizabeta by the door and practically ran over to her.

"Elizabeta!" He exclaimed as he ran from his spot to the middle of he room that Elizabeta was standing in.

Elizabeta's head snapped up and around, tears in her eyes; why was she crying? Something must be wrong, something was terribly wrong.

"What's the matter Elizabeta? Where's Amelia?" He asked as he reached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. They started to shake as she started to cry harder. She hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder as she cried.

"It's Amelia," she chocked, "she's gone with the Russian, Ivan, and she said that she was sorry she didn't get to say good bye to you and that she'd write," Elizabeta explained when he sobs had died down.

Amelia had left? Just like that? Why? With a Russian she didn't know? What was that girl thinking? All these thoughts and questions rushed though Arthur's head like they were running from something that was truly scary and terrifying and was ready to do evil things to those thoughts. Arthur wrapped his arms around Elizabeta; he needed to calm her down first before he did anything else.

Arthur had only seen Elizabeta cry a few times, and when she did cry it was over something that had emotionally hurt the girl; something that was bad and did make Arthur feel bad for her. He needed to comfort his friend.

"Shush Elizabeta, it'll be ok. We'll see Amelia again."

Even he didn't believe the words that he had spoken, but he needed to get Elizabeta to calm down. That wouldn't work if he was being depressed himself.

"Go to sleep Elizabeta, don't worry. I'll sort this entire thing out," Arthur said in a soft caring voice once the girl in his arms had calmed down. She let go of him and stepped back, wiping her eyes before nodding and walking off.

Arthur then turned back to go to the ballroom and do something about his guests. He sent them home saying that the business party was done. Once they all left he felt alone. He went to his cellar and got out a few beers and a few rum bottles; he needed something to help him forget.

* * *

**Oh dear Amelia, you've made Arthur and Elizabeta upset! So what will happen next?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and for helping with the ideas of this chapter.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Maddie was still so happy about what happened the night before. Gilbert had been so sweet as to take her back to her room while carrying her, gently setting her on the bed and kissing her sweetly; once on the lips and then once on the forehead, wishing her goodnight. She felt like giggling, he was so sweet when he could be, and Maddie thought it was so cute of him.

When it was nearing ten in the morning Maddie realised that she should call Amelia, to talk to her and tell her how she was and what happened with Gilbert. She really wanted to tell her and ask her how she was with Arthur; she wanted to hear if they were getting on and if Amelia had the same feelings for Arthur as she did with Gilbert.

So she grabbed her phone and called Amelia. She placed the phone to her ear and after a few minutes of ringing it said that the Amelia was unavailable. Maddie pulled the phone from her ear, stopped the call and looked at it. That was worrying. Amelia usually picked up; she always had her phone on her and she always made sure the sound was on.

Maddie decided to find Gilbert. She was sure he would have another way of contacting Amelia or at least Arthur. He could tell her where Amelia was, she was sure of it.

* * *

She soon found him in the living room sitting in the black leather arm chair that was next to the two-seater but it was turned slightly inwards to the coffee table. He was reading a book and had a mug of coffee in his hand.

She walked up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up at her and grinned at her, putting the coffee mug on the table in front of him and closing the book, his whole attention on her. She'd only ever gotten that from her dad and Amelia, so to have it from someone else it was strange and yet really nice from Gilbert.

"Yes Birdie?" He asked. Maddie was taken aback by that nickname, why call her Birdie?

"What's the nickname for?" She asked out of curiosity, she wanted to know his reasoning behind it.

"Well you've reminded me of Gilbird; you've stayed by me no matter what I did and you remind me of a bird. You have such a free spirit. Are you ok with me calling you Birdie?" He asked.

Maddie was taken back, was that really what he thought of her? She smiled when the shock disappeared.

"Yes you may, and I was wondering if you have any way to contact Arthur and Amelia?" She replied and sat on the other couch.

"Ja, I do, why?" He wondered if she didn't use her phone first, and he thought of course she did, that was a stupid thought.

"Well I called Amelia but she's unavailable, and she always makes sure he phone is charged and on loud and that it's always on her. She never goes out without her phone," Maddie explained, worry starting to seep into her voice. She was worried for her older sister; both of them looked out for each other, so Maddie not being able to see if she was ok really worried her.

"Ok, I'll go call Arthur's landline from the phone in my office, see what's going on. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine and that everything is ok," He said as he stood up, pulling Maddie up and into a quick hug before leaving the room to go make the call.

* * *

Once he got to his office he sat at his desk, picked up the phone and dialed the number. He waited for a little bit and then someone picked up, but it wasn't Arthur.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry but Arthur Kirkland can not come to the phone right now, is there a message you would like to leave for him?" It was a female that had picked up and had spoken.

"Where is Amelia?" He asked straight to the point; he wanted to know if there was anything going on and to know if Amelia was ok so Maddie could stop worrying.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Gilbert. I have Madeline, Amelia's sister, in my care. She's worried about Amelia and I want to know what is going on so her sister can stop worrying. So go get Arthur and let me know what is going on." He demanded.

"Well, Amelia...there's some, complications. Arthur, isn't in the mood for speaking at the moment," the woman explained.

"What sort of complications?"

What could've gone on over there since the last time they saw them?

"Amelia has gone off to Russia, with a man by the name of Ivan. She left last night, without even saying goodbye to Arthur. Arthur's drunk himself stupid because he's so down about it; it's really hurt him," The woman explained. She sounded sad too, it must have hurt her a lot too by the sounds of it. How could Amelia do that? How was he going to tell Birdie?

So he quickly said thank you and put the phone down. He had to think of something, anything to tell Madeline, but what?

* * *

So he stayed there for about twenty minutes thinking of a way to tell Madeline, or maybe not tell her at all and keep it from her. In the end he decided not to tell her what Amelia had done, he didn't want to see her cry. He had to think of a way to help Arthur.

So he went back to the living room once he figured what he was going to say to Madeline. He walked through the door and up to where Madeline was still sitting, patiently waiting for his return. Her head snapped up and towards where Gilbert was standing and got up from her seating position.

"Well, is Amelia ok?" She asked as she walked up to Gilbert, she placed her hands on his shoulders lightly gripping his shoulders.

"Ja she is fine, Arthur and Amelia have gone out and her phone is out of battery. She forgot to charge it the night before," he lied. He wasn't perfect at lying, but he hoped that she would believe it.

Maddie didn't believe it at all, but she figured that if Amelia was busy the night before then she might've forgotten to charge her phone. So she believed it for now, but something in her gut told her that something was incredibly wrong.

* * *

**Oh oh Gilbert, lying already?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and to my boyfriend helping with the ideas of this chapter.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

It had been a few days since Amelia had moved in with Ivan. He had an even bigger mansion than Arthur with at least four floors and at least three bathrooms on every floor. She also learnt that there were a lot of rules in this house, like she wasn't allowed, at all, in the basement or the attic. There were certain rooms on some floors that were locked and she was not to disturb him when he was working.

When she got there she remembered Ivan leading her to a room, saying that it was hers and then walked off saying he had important work to do. She thought of how Arthur didn't care which room she was in, she chose her own, but she figured Ivan had his reasons.

So Amelia found herself wandering the place in jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a thick jumper; it was so cold in the house that, even with those layers, she was still cold.

She couldn't go outside because it was snowing, really hard, and had been since about last night. Amelia didn't think that it would let up any time soon. Amelia then thought back to that rainy day at Arthur's and how he taught her how to dance. How they danced all afternoon. She'd had fun doing that, and she'd even got Arthur to crack a smile and a laugh, which was really nice to hear.

She wondered if Ivan would do the same thing, so she went in search for him. Unfortunately she couldn't find him anywhere, and the first time she saw him again was at dinner, though they didn't talk much. The atmosphere was tense. Amelia looked up at Ivan and found that he was staring intently at her as he ate, his purple eyes burning with an emotion in those purple depths like fire as they stared down into Amelia's eyes. She felt that her soul was on display to him. She looked away from him and focused on her dinner, not daring to look back at his eyes that she could still feel on her.

* * *

After dinner was done, she decided to screw up her courage and ask him about dancing with her, just to cure her boredom.

"Ivan?" She asked. It was quiet, since when was she quiet? But she figured that it was because the atmosphere felt like it was crushing her lungs. It didn't feel good and it made her feel ill, this wasn't how things were with Arthur.

"Da?" He replied, his unemotional voice making Amelia flinch slightly. It sounded like he didn't care about what Amelia was going to say next, but she decided to ask him anyway. She wanted to ask him.

"Can we dance together?" She asked, she braved to look at him; the fire in his eyes was gone and his purple orbs looked cold. She couldn't see his emotions, his face was blank, and she feared she said something wrong.

"Het, I have a lot of work to do and I have no reason to dance now," he said and he walked off without saying another word.

Amelia sat there in her seat, shocked that he had said that. After a while she got up and walked to her room. She looked at her phone, the background picture being of her and Arthur she was leaning towards him, holding her phone out in front of them. She had her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him towards her, her fingers in a peace sign. She had a huge grin on her face and was winking. She looked at Arthur and smiled slightly; he had a scowl on his face and was looking at her. He also had his arms crossed and his mouth was parted as if he was going to say something to her.

She closed her eyes. She felt like crying, she realised, she missed Arthur. She missed him a lot. He would always make sure she was ok and if he had nothing to do then he would spend that time with her, suggesting things to do. Sometimes they would just sit and talk for hours on end.

She missed Elizabeta, that kind girl always cheered her up and made sure to stay with her when Arthur couldn't. They would talk about girl stuff, she would ask about her family. No one here did that.

In this cold and unwelcoming place was just her and Ivan and Amelia hated it. She wanted to go back and be with Arthur. She wanted to go back to Arthur and hug him tightly and say she was sorry she left. She wanted to promise him that no matter what she would stay with him, but now that didn't seem like that was ever going to happen.

Amelia flopped onto the single uncomfortable hard bed with scratchy sheets and squashed her face into the thin pillow. She found it incredibly hard to sleep in the bed, it was horrible, and the room was worse. There was little in the room and everything that was in the room, apart from the bed, was covered in a thick layer of dust. Amelia knew that Arthur would never stand for the state of the room that Amelia was in. She knew that he would have taken her out of the room and have the room cleaned. But she wondered what he would do about the bed. He'd possibly have it all replaced, she didn't think that this room would be up to his standards and he would be appalled by this room.

Amelia got up and looked out the window. It had stopped snowing and though it was still cloudy, the clouds had cleared a little bit. Enough that she could see the moon.

"Arthur," she whispered to herself, hoping by some strange coincidence that Arthur would hear her; even if he was in London in England and she was in the outskirts of Moscow in Russia. "I miss you Arthur, I miss you so much," she whispered again before folding her arm on the window sill, burring her face into her folded arms and hoping that this was a horrible dream.

* * *

**Aww poor Amelia, believe Amelia's next chapter is going to be dark, I think. Or at least it's going to take a dark turn**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and to my boyfriend helping with the ideas of this chapter.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Arthur hadn't been doing well, not well at all. He drank every night to help ease the pain of Amelia leaving, but nothing numbed the pain. Even Elizabeta couldn't cheer him up. He missed Amelia, he prayed every night to the god he lost faith in that Amelia would return to him and never leave his side again, but unfortunately for him that hadn't happened.

He would have dreams; some where Amelia was hurt, cold, crying and alone. Others were she is happy and far better off without him. After a sleepless night and drinking, and trying to concentrate on his work, he went out. He went back to where this all started.

Francis had decided that he was going to go out for a drink, he was starting to feel better and better with the conversations over the phone and meet ups with Elizabeta. They had talked about a lot of things, and how his daughter was doing; knowing that she was fine was good enough for him. But he hadn't been able to talk to the girl much lately as she said they were being really busy with setting something important up.

He decided since that bar in London was his favourite, and even though now it holds a few bad memories he still liked the place. He would just have to look past the bad memories in that bar.

* * *

When he walked in he caught a glimpse of something unexpected. He saw Arthur there, on his own, and looking depressed. Francis wondered where Amelia was at and what had gotten the young, rich lad so down. So he walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Arthur? What are you doing here on your own?" Francis asked.

Arthur's head shot up, surprised someone was actually talking to him before scowling at him, his huge eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you want? Why do you care? Get lost you frog," Arthur hissed. He didn't feel like putting up with Francis.

"I'm worried about you; you've never looked so down before. Now come on, tell me, why are you here on your own? And where is Amelia? By the sound of what Elizabeta was saying you two are inseparable," Francis explained.

"Oh so you want to know about Amelia? Well that girl went running off with a Russian man at my business party a week ago! There, is that what you wanted to hear?!" Arthur snapped, standing up and slamming his hands against the table, making it shake slightly and glared into Francis's shocked blue eyes.

After processing the shock of what he just heard he glared at Arthur, eyes bright with anger. He stood up and grabbed Arthur by the shirt, pulling Arthur towards himself, lifting the younger man off the floor slightly so they could stare eye to eye.

"You let my daughter do WHAT!?" Francis yelled. Not often was Francis angry, but when he was, god that poor soul had better chance at escaping from the devil and his demons out of hell.

"I didn't let her, she left and didn't tell me anything! I don't bloody know what he said to her, and I don't know why she went with him!" Arthur shouted back even if he was a little bit off bit off the ground he still had that sharp tongue, no matter who was shouting.

"Then why don't you go after her? You care for her oui?" Francis snapped shaking Arthur. He was so mad at Arthur, how could he be so stupid as to let that happen?

"And what if she's better off without me? What if she's happy with that bloody Russian? Then what?" Arthur asked him, still glaring at Francis.

"I highly doubt that," Francis mumbled angrily. "If you truly care for my daughter then you would go to any lengths to get her back non?" Francis asked, still angry but slowly calming down.

"But what if she doesn't like me back? Then what?" Arthur asked, even though he tried not to show it Francis could hear that he was upset about this.

"By what Elizabeta has told me, it doesn't sound like it my daughter. Amelia wouldn't act like that for just anyone, she does care I know it. Now, do you care about her?" Francis wanted to know. He knew his daughters and he knew them well; he knew that Amelia cared for Arthur.

"I care about her, there, happy now?" Arthur whispered it like he didn't want people to know, like he was embarrassed about admitting that he cared for someone.

"Right, then what are we doing sitting around here?" Francis asked letting a small smile come to his face and he dropped Arthur back onto his feet and onto solid ground before grabbing his arm pulling him out of the bar. "Let's go get Amelia!"

"You twit let go! You don't even know where you are going!" Arthur shouted. "Lets get Gilbert, he'll help, and then we'll figure something out," Arthur reasoned. Francis agreed to that and they went to their separate cars, Arthur leading the way to Gilbert's place.

"I'm coming Amelia, don't you worry. I'll make sure you're safe," Arthur said to himself as he drove though the streets of London.

* * *

Gilbert was tired but he stayed up. He had to make excuses on why Madeline couldn't talk to her sister, and about what was going on. He felt really bad for it, but he didn't under any circumstances, want to make his little Birdie upset. She was scary when angry and sometimes she got angry when the right buttons were pushed. He also couldn't shake the feeling that something big and important was going to happen tonight.

"Gilbert?" He heard Madeline ask from the door. He turned to her; she was in some light blue pyjamas, her hair was down and looked slightly messy. She walked in rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up?" She asked as she walked up to him. He got up and when she reached him he wrapped her in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep Birdie. Now what are you doing up? He asked, his red eyes gazing into her sleepy purple.

Before Madeline could answer there was loud knocking at the front door. Who could that be at this time of the night?

* * *

**woohoo two chapters in one day, I'm on FIRE! So anyone up for a rescue mission?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**I actually thought this would be over by chapter 20, how wrong I was!**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and to her as well for discussing with me and helping with the ideas of this chapter.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Now Madeline didn't usually get angry, but when the right buttons were pressed then she could get very angry, especially if that person kept pressing that button. Then she would get mad and would get mad pretty quickly. Unfortunately Gilbert had once again learned that lesson.

"What do you mean Amelia has gone off with a Russian, over a week ago? Gilbert, did you know about this?" Madeline asked. She was mad and Gilbert felt guilty for lying to Madeline about the situation. He stared at Madeline.

"Birdie, I...I didn't want you worrying," he said; quite a lame excuse actually. As he looks back he knows that, really, he should've told her the truth.

"Oh and lying to me is better?" She snapped.

Arthur and Francis had come over; Madeline had hugged Francis but quickly got worried as she saw that Amelia wasn't there. So they'd gone to the living room and Arthur and Francis had stared to explain. Arthur explained Amelia leaving during the party and Francis explained about finding Arthur.

"I'm sorry Birdie," Gilbert whispered, lowering his head. He'd really upset her. Madeline turned back to Arthur and Francis studying their faces, they must have some sort of plan on how to save Amelia.

"Well we're going to take a trip to Russia. I have Ivan's address, we get to his house, find Amelia and take her home," Arthur said. It sounded more like he made that all up right then and there.

"Arthur as much as I want to get my daughter back I don't think it'll be that easy. We have no idea on what this Ivan is like, we don't know how to get around Russia, and what if we get to the airport and he's on the other side of Russia? It's a huge country you know," Francis said.

"We we'll figure something out when we get there, let's just go get my sister already," Madeline said. She didn't want to wait any longer; she wanted to go, now and know that Amelia was ok.

"Oh no, no way Birdie are you going. I'm not having you taken away from me, no way. You are staying here," Gilbert said, standing up and crossing his arms before walking up to Madeline, staring her down.

"He's right Madeline, I don't want to lose you either, not again, and not to some Russian," Francis said as he stood up and stopped beside Gilbert and placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder.

"But, she's my sister, I have to go, oh father please! I've got to make sure Amelia is ok!" Madeline said, her anger gone. She was now almost pleading the boys to let her go and get her sister.

"Nein, and that is final Birdie. You are staying here, and that is that," Gilbert said. He then put his hands on either side of Madeline's face; he could see tears starting to forming in her eyes as he leaned in and stared into her eyes.

"Gilbert, please, Amelia needs me," Madeline whispered, the tears now rolling down her face. She felt useless at the minute. If it were her in Amelia's place, Amelia would've done everything she could to get to Madeline and save her, but she was told she wasn't allowed to do what her own sister would do for her.

"Shh Birdie," Gilbert said quietly as he wiped her tears away. "I don't want to lose you, you're too important to me," he whispered again, he then rubbed his nose with Madeline's and the kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well then boys, shall we get a move on?" Arthur asked as he got up. "We'll bring Amelia back, safe and sound, we promise." He was determined to get Amelia back, and nothing would be able to stop him now.

"But Arthur, we don't know where he lives, how will we get there?" Francis asks him.

"I have his address, its back at my place" Arthur said. "So shall we go?"

"Let's go," Gilbert said as he looked at Arthur. He then he turned back to Madeline. "Madeline, please promise me you'll stay here, I want to make sure you're safe."

"Ok," she whispered, she then hugged Gilbert tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I love you," she said loud enough for him to hear.

Gilbert then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and wrapped one arm around her frame.

"I love you too Birdie," Gilbert replied in the same tone that Madeline had with him. Francis stood back and watch his daughter; he couldn't believe how grown up she had become and that she had found someone to love her.

"She's really grown up. It feels like only yesterday that her and Amelia were running around playing games and not having a care in the world about what was going on around them," Francis said to himself. His daughters had grown up, and found someone to love. Francis didn't know how to feel; he felt proud for his daughters, but he also felt sad that they had grown up too quickly. But to him they were still his little girls, and no one could ever change that.

* * *

So with goodbyes said and hugs given the boys set off, first to Arthur's to get Ivan's address and then to Russia to get Amelia.

Madeline still stood at the front door, staring at it, as if that would make them come back and take her with them, but it didn't change anything, she was still standing there, all alone. So she decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink.

Once she had made herself a cup of tea she sat on one of the chairs in there. She felt lonely, not even Toni or Berwald were in here to talk to her. She sighed, after she finished her tea she would go to bed and hope that they got to Russia ok. She hoped Amelia was ok and wondered what she was doing right now. She looked out the window and saw a clear sky full of stars and a big moon.

"Oh, Madeline, I didn't know you were up. I thought you went to bed," she heard Tino say behind her. She looked at him; he was standing there, holding a bag of what Madeline presumed where supplies. He walked up to her and placed the bag on one of the counters. "You look down Madeline; do you want to talk about it?"

So she explained to him all what had happened and how they told her to stay here, how she felt so useless to not be able to go and help her own sister.

"Well how about Berwald and I book you on the next flight to Russia, call a taxi to come pick you up and take you to the airport, you hop on that plane and go get your sister? Does that sound good?" He asked.

Madeline suddenly sat up straight and looked at him, that was perfect! Why didn't she think of doing that before?

She got up quickly and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Tino, that's a fantastic idea!" she said happily. So she and Tino went to get Berwald and get her to Russia. She didn't care what Gilbert and the others said, it was time for Madeline to be Amelia's hero.

* * *

**So the roles have gone switch around big style! I actually feel for France in this**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic thanks so much, and for being there when I needed you. You're the best.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Amelia was so bored she was wondering the halls of the empty Russian's house; she had seen no servants, no pictures, nothing. It was like the house was dead and that no one had lived there in years.

The paint on the walls was faded so badly Amelia didn't know what colour the paint was to start with. There were cracks running from the ceiling to the floor; Amelia counted about three from the small walk from her room. Did Ivan not care for his house?

She came across a door, it looked like the rest of the doors, it was a dark wood door that almost looked like it was almost black, but the wood had a faded look like everything else. But she had never been in this room before so she wondered what was behind that dark wooden door. She looked left and right to make sure no one saw her; she didn't want to get in trouble for something she didn't know about.

So after she made sure the cost was clear she opened the door and slipped in the room, it was another bare bedroom, although she saw something on the floor. It looked like a lead pipe with something dark on the top of it.

"Rust perhaps?" Amelia asked herself as she walked up to it and picked it up. She couldn't see very well because of the blackout curtains that were pulled closed so she walked to the window and made a small gap.

From the small strip of light that Amelia had made she could see that it was dried blood and she gasped, dropping the pipe back on the floor where it landed with a thud. Amelia dashed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to wrap her head around what the hell that was doing in there.

Suddenly Ivan decided to show up at the other end of the hallway; Amelia decided she needed to ask him about it and something else at the same time.

"Ivan," she said, standing in front of him to make sure he paid attention to what she had to say.

"Da?" Ivan asked, stopping and looking down at the girl. He was so much taller than her.

"Why was there a blood stained pipe in that room and why is my sister not here yet?" She asked, she was never one to beat around the bush as people would say. Some say she was a bit mean when doing it but Amelia didn't care, if people didn't like her way of saying things then oh well, not her problem.

"The lead pipe was when the plumber had come round and had an accident when fixing the pipes," Ivan said bluntly.

Amelia didn't really believe that, but she brushed it off and wanted to get the information about her sister.

"And Maddie?" Amelia asked wanting to get to the point her being her for about a week, Amelia wasn't counting the days she spent in this place, but he promised that he would bring her sister Maddie here too, so far there had been no news on Maddie or a word from her.

"She's not here because I haven't been able to contact her, my phone has no credit and the house phone is broken, and it seems that she hasn't got a email address or that she hasn't been able to look at her email. So there's no way of contacting her."

"Maddie doesn't have an email, she hasn't the need for one, you could ask me for her number," Amelia said she crossed her arms and stared at Ivan, had he not thought of asking her?

"Well you can give me it later, I have some important work to do, so excuse me but I have to get going," he said and walked past her quickly and out of sight before Amelia could say anything.

Amelia sighed, well she guessed she better find something to amuse herself with again. She was going to be on her own for a long time again.

* * *

Amelia once again found herself wondering around the mansion, desperately trying to find something to do in this cold empty place. She was so bored, why was there nothing to do here? She had wondered around all the floors she could, went in all the rooms she could get in and it was only one in the afternoon.

"I miss you Arthur, why did I think it be a good idea to leave you?" Amelia wondered to herself as she walked down the hall.

She decided to open a door on the first floor, it was dark in there. Amelia could see wooden stairs going down, but she was unable to see the bottom of the stairs. Amelia, slowly stepped in, got an eerie feeling from the room. She silently closed the door behind her and slowly creped down the stairs to see what was at the bottom.

When she reached the bottom she tried to find a light, she was walking in a weird sticky substance that she couldn't describe, once she found a light switch, she hesitated, dreading what would happen if she turned the light on. She swallowed her fear and pressed the switch.

Light poured out of the ceiling lights, she had to cover her eyes for a second, when she opened her eyes she really wished she hadn't.

She gasped and covered her mouth backing away from the horror in front of her, she desperately tried not to scream, but fear, the feeling of sickness and the horrible sight around her was awful and she couldn't hold it in, so she screamed at the top of her lungs and went to leave the room and try and forget what she saw.

But before she could make it a few steps strong powerful arms wrapped around her and one hand snaked up to cover her eyes. The hold was bone crushingly tight and Amelia couldn't move.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson, da?"

* * *

**Amelia is in big trouble now! I'm really sorry Amelia!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic thanks so much.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline had been able to get on the same plane as the boys but she was at the back of it while they were at the front so they hadn't noticed her. It was a really long flight, so long that Madeline was really tired, but she pushed passed her tiredness and pushed herself onward. She was getting off now and she had to move on and get off now.

She had to get going and catch up to those crazy boys and get Amelia out of any trouble she was no doubt in. Madeline didn't know how she knew Amelia would be in trouble, she figured that it was a sister thing since the always seemed to know when they needed each other.

So she got off the plane and looked around. She looked at the signs and followed the one that showed where to get a taxi, she just hoped those boys had some sense and went in the same direction.

* * *

The boys had charged off the plane as fast as they could, they needed to get to Ivan's and fast.

"How are we going to get to that un-awesome man's house?" Gilbert asked when they stopped in the terminal.

"How about a taxi?" Francis suggested, looking at the two boys.

"Yes, that'll work. Come on then, let's go get a taxi," Arthur said and walked off quickly, he wanted to make sure Amelia was okay. He didn't really know how he felt about Amelia. He knew he cared for the strong willed girl, he just didn't know how much he cared about her.

"I shouldn't be worrying about that now, I have to go get Amelia away from Ivan," Arthur figured as he continued walking out of the airport.

The boys had got outside and luckily for them they ended up where you could get a taxi from and the airport. Unfortunately for them none of them could understand or speak any Russian; they were trying and failing miserably to communicate with a Russian taxi driver though a Russian phrase book, but they couldn't get the phrases right so they couldn't get the taxi driver to understand them.

"Oh mon dieu this is getting us nowhere," Francis muttered to himself, putting his face in his hand. Why did none of them think that they wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone over here?

"Oh shut it, we just need to keep trying. Sooner or later we'll get it right," Arthur said. He was just as frustrated as Francis, they needed to get to Amelia and fast. They needed to make sure she was safe and back over in England where she belonged.

* * *

Madeline had got out into the Russian air. It was freezing outside, but Madeline had to push past that. She looked around trying to spot the three boys, quickly locating them trying and failing.

"Boys; they're so stupid at times," Madeline muttered to herself, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at those silly boys as she walked up to them and gently moved them out the way so to get to the driver.

She spoke in fluent Russian to the taxi driver asking him if he could take them to Ivan Braginski's house. He said yes and told them to get in.

"Come on boys get in," she said as she opened the door. They all got in and she got in after them before closing the door.

"When did you learn to speak Russian?" Francis asked, he didn't even know that his youngest daughter had learnt Russian.

Madeline shrugged, she stared at their shocked expressions; it had never crossed her mind to tell her family that she was learning Russian.

"I always learnt Russian, it never really came up in a conversation so I never said anything about it, and kept it myself. I never actually thought that one day I would use it," Madeline explained. So they sat in the car, watching the city of Moscow go by them.

When they arrived Madeline thanked the taxi driver and paid him with some money she had changed before she got on the plane to Russia. She looked to the boys, Arthur was staring at the mansion in front of them while Gilbert and Francis where discussing ways to get in since the tall black iron gates were locked.

Madeline sat back and watched them plan. She figured that she'd let them do this; she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at who tapped her.

* * *

Arthur ignored Francis and Gilbert talking about ideas on how to get in the mansion, he needed to get a way in to there and fast. He needed to make sure Amelia was ok. He then got a small idea, he looked at the gates and then back at Francis and Gilbert. His gaze kept flicking to the fence and back to the other two talking and then back to fence, his gaze was going back and forth from the other two and then to the fence.

He then walked up to the fence and started to climb it. All those years he spent running out of the house, climbing the fence and exploring London. He would run from the lessons his dad would force him to do, he hated them when he was younger. He'd wanted some fun in London; sure it was slightly dangerous but that was the whole thrill of it.

He thought back on all those years as he had climbed up that fence and was thankful for them. He continued to climb.

Francis and Gilbert looked over at Arthur climbing the fence; they then looked at each other and shrugged.

"That works," they said at the same time and started climbing the fence.

Madeline turned and looked behind her to see a girl with dark blue eyes long pale blonde hair with a white bow on top of her head.

"Can you tell me what they are doing?" the girl said as she pointed to the boys climbing the fence.

* * *

Madeline turned to see what she was talking about and saw the boys climbing the fence. She sighed at them.

"We need to get in there; you see my sister is in there. Something doesn't feel right about her being here without explaining to anyone, and we need to take her back to England, where she belongs," Madeline explained.

"Big Brother has a girl in there and refuses to pay attention to me. I'll get you in as long as you get the girl out," the woman said.

Madeline agreed to the terms the girl wanted, as long as she got to get Amelia.

"Boys come on, there's an easier way in. Stop climbing like hooligans and get down," Madeline said. Francis and Gilbert got down but Arthur kept climbing, determined to finish what he started.

They got in and waited for Arthur to get over; once he did he dropped down on the other side and looked up at the others and the now open gate.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a better way to get in?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"We did, you ignored us. Now let's go get Amelia," Madeline said as she turned to face the mansion her sister was in.

* * *

**Go Maddie!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**Guys this has gone up to rated M because of a lemon.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic and for writing the lemon that was a huge lifesaver girl! Thanks so much.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Ivan had locked Amelia in a room.

She couldn't tell what time it was as there was no window, her arms and legs were bound together by rope. She was hungry; she'd barely had any food while in here. He had beaten her before and now she was sitting as comfortably as she could with her hands bound behind her. She bowed her head and remembered what she'd seen in the basement. Such a gruesome, horrible sight that was.

Bodies of dead people left in there rotting, blood covered everything in the room; dry and wet blood. Amelia remembered the sight of the still fresh blood that was dripping from the dead Russian man. Amelia could tell he had a lot of muscle so he must have put a good fight against Ivan.

Amelia would never forget those images; they hunted her mind, and they would forever be burned into her brain. She shivered thinking of those images. She regretted her choice coming here and leaving Arthur. He would never dream of doing something like this, never anywhere near it. He was so kind to her. Ivan was…well Ivan was a liar, a murder, a creep, everything that Arthur wasn't.

Suddenly the door opened, light from the hallway flooded in and there stood Ivan. He walked in, closing the door. Amelia heard it lock.

"Time to play da?" He said and Amelia wondered what else he was going to do to her.  
He then grabbed her hair and dragged her to the King sized bed that was in the middle of the room and threw her on it. Once she was on the bed he undid the rope binding her arms above her head, gripped her arms tightly before retying her arms above her head and to the headboard. He then did the same to her legs.

Amelia pulled at the restraints; he had never done this before. He was going to do something even worse to her than what he had done before and Amelia was worried about what he was going to do. Amelia then felt something cold, hard and possibly metal on her skin she looked and saw that he had a knife under her clothes. He then pulled the knife up and though her clothes, tearing the fabric covering her upper half of her body. He stopped when he completely cut open her top and jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Amelia screamed, panicking and terrified with the fact that he had just done that.

Ivan raised his hand and slapped Amelia across the face, her head turning in the direction that he slapped her in. Amelia's eyes widened at the slap. No-one had slapped her before, not even her dad.

"You will not raise your voice at me again Амелия," he said, but it was in a horrible, cold and uncaring way. He smiled, but the smile and his face held no feeling, no love. Nothing. She wondered if she would ever get out of her alive. If she would see her dad, Maddie, or even the simple thing as seeing the light of day, ever again.

He then moved the knife to her white bra and he cut that open too. Her bra moved and uncovered her breasts. Amelia gasped again and shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable, her breasts moving with her.

Ivan then grabbed her breasts and groped them roughly. He pinched her nipples harshly earning a gasp and a moan that Amelia desperately tried to hold back.

"Such jingly and bouncy breasts~! I wonder if you're a virgin. That would be fun da? I've never taken a virgin before," Ivan muttered more to himself than anyone else.

_'Oh god, why is this happening?'_ Amelia thought to herself. She was still a virgin, she'd never been touched by a guy like this. She hadn't really fussed about boys or sex, it wasn't on hers or Maddie's minds. Amelia whimpered slightly; she didn't want this. His hands then moved down to her stomach and pinched the small bit of fat between his cold fingers.

"A bit of meat on your bones I see," he said before quickly moving onto her jeans, undoing them and pulling them down with her pants.

"P-Please...stop," Amelia whimpered, a sob escaping her lips and tears running down her face. She was fully exposed to him now. She was insecure about her weight and he had to point it out. Why did he have to do that?

He roughly handled her folds with his fingers he pinched and squeezed her clit so hard that Amelia was screaming and moaning loudly.

"P-Please! No! Stop!" Amelia screamed. She was terrified of what Ivan was going to do. He was ruthless, he didn't care what Amelia wanted. It was only for his pleasure.

Ivan then got off of her, undressed himself quickly and threw his clothes into a random corner, apart from his scarf which he carefully folded and placed on the back of the chair that was by the desk. He then walked back to the bed and got on top of Amelia.

Amelia was staring, eyes wide; Ivan was huge, really thick and already really hard. Amelia was scared that he wasn't going to fit and that he was going to tear her in half.

The Russian smirked, lowering himself gently down onto her and stroking her face.

"Do not resist me дорогая," he told her softly. She looked up at him with her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head silently, lips pressed together in fear. But she didn't move, knowing that if she did it could very easily end up being her blood that stained the walls downstairs.

She shuddered as one of his large hands caressed her thigh before his fingers ran through the hair that covered her entrance. A sob escaped her throat as a finger parted her flaps again to rub her clit. This time he was being oddly gentle, but that didn't make it any better. In many ways, it made it worse. So much worse.

Amelia gasped as the finger slipped easily into her entrance, wiggling around inside her before pulling out again. Then suddenly there was something much larger pushing against her entrance.

She looked up quickly, startled and fearful.

"No…" she whispered, her tearful blue eyes meeting his cold violet ones. "Please…don't…"

"You should not have been so naughty, da?" he told her, stroking her cheek. She shuddered in horror, before crying out in pain as he entered her; her eyes thrown wide and tears falling from her eyes.

Amelia choked as he proceeded to thrust into her, blood seeping from her as he continued to fuck her violently.

"You are tight Амелия," he told her with a grunt, gripping her hips as he slammed into her. She made no reply, remaining limp, eyes closed and all fight gone.

He continued until he climaxed, releasing himself inside her, causing her eyes to fling open, her head whipping back round to look at him. Anger flashed in her blue orbs.

"You bastard!" she hissed, gasping a moment later as his hand came round to smack her face again.

He pulled out, looking her over with an emotionless expression before moving to where he had abandoned his clothes and pulling them back on.

"Maybe now you will have learnt not to snoop."

Then he walked out of the room, leaving Amelia tied to the bed, dirty and crying.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY AMELIA! I'M SORRY GUYS I HAD DONE THAT TO HER PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IT'S MY BETA'S FAULT SHE WROTE THE LEMON!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**Guys this has gone up to rated M because of a lemon.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic. Thanks so much.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Ivan's mansion was huge, yet it was so empty; like no one was there. It was like a ghost house, the place was silent and it was scary. How could Amelia stand it in this place without going insane?

"How about we split up? Gilbert and Madeline go one way and the rest of us go the other?" Arthur suggested.

"That would not be necessary, I know where big brother would be and where the girl you're looking for would be," Natalia said, so they decided to follow her. She lead them up some stairs at the end of the right hallway and kept leading them up even more until they were on the top floor and walking along the corridor. As they continued they started to hear screams and moans, and someone begging.

"Amelia!" Arthur, Francis and Madeline gasped and were going to charge forward but were stopped by Natalia.

"I'll go in and get Ivan out; once he is I can then marry him," she said and tried the door. It was locked.

"Big Brother! Let me in! Let us become one and let us be together forever!" She yelled as she started scratching at the door and pulling the door knob. It was like she was possessed!

Gilbert got hold of Madeline and pulled her back.

"Gil? What are you doing?" She questioned him, looking up into his ruby red eyes that were locked onto Natalia.

"She's weird and so un-awesome Birdie, I don't want that strange woman hurting you," Gilbert answered wrapping his arms protectively around Madeline's waist.

"Say's the one who talks to that little yellow bird that sits on your head," Madeline teased, grinning up at Gilbert.

"Hey, Gilbird is awesome Birdie," Gilbert whined, but looked at Madeline's face and how her purple eyes sparkled with happiness and love. He smiled back and leaned down to connect their lips together.

"Excuse me mon ami," a voice interrupted them, they looked to where the voice came from and there was Francis. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "That's my youngest daughter you're kissing. Now I'm all for spreading la amour but not with my daughter, at least not without my permission first," Francis said but then raised his hand when Gilbert was going to say something to stop him. "But now is not the time, we've got to save Amelia.

As soon as Francis said that they heard the door break. They turned and saw Natalia had broken off the door knob.

"Big brother, I've opened the door...Now there's nothing to separate us from being together," she said as she slowly walked into the room.

"No Natalia leave me alone! I don't want to marry you!" Ivan yelled and ran out of the room naked and down the corridor and out of sight.

Once Ivan was gone they ran into the open door and were shocked at what they saw. Amelia was tied to the bed naked and covered in big bruises, blood was between her legs and she had tears running down her face.

They rushed to her side and untied her. Francis then wrapped the blanket around her body, sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap and rocked her.

"Shush now Amelia, everything is fine, I'm here," Francis said gently to her. After a few minutes Amelia lifted her head slowly from Francis shoulder and looked at him. He smiled slightly and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," Amelia said, voice hoarse from all of the crying and screaming she had been doing. "I don't hate you, I've never hated you."

"I know Amelia, I forgive you, I'll always forgive you because you're my daughter and I love you," Francis replied, kissing her forehead gently and holding his daughter's body tighter.

Arthur and Madeline walked over to the two of them, they had to know what went on here, and they all wanted to know what had happened.

"Amelia?" Arthur said gently not wanting to make the girl jump. Once she heard her name being called her head short up, her blue eyes widening as they stared into Arthur's bright green ones. He'd really come to get her? Shouldn't he hate her for leaving?

"Artie?" She asked in complete shock. "You came for me?" She asked again not believing what her eyes were showing her.

"Yes love, I came to take you back to England Amelia," he said nodding and smiling softly. He was so worried about Amelia, he was still concerned for her, so he decided to ask. He needed to know why she was naked and why there was blood in between her legs. "Amelia, what did he do to you?" Arthur asked.

Amelia started to get tears in her eyes again, she lowered her head as her tears started to fall down her face again.

I'm so sorry Artie, he...he," Amelia tried to say, but found she couldn't get the words out and got so chocked on her own words she just started sobbing again.

Madeline got really worried. There were very few times that Amelia had cried, it was always over something serious, and this was no exception. What did Ivan do to her to make her this upset and that she couldn't tell the people who cared about her? Maddie placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder and her sister flinched. What happened to her in those few short weeks?

"He raped me," Amelia said quietly hoping no one would hear her.

But they did hear her and Arthur was furious. He decided that Ivan needed to be punished, and his best way of doing that was to do something he had given up for years.

Arthur turned to the door, the air getting thicker and thicker as he slowly started to make his way to the door. The lights suddenly started to flicker on and off, everyone looked up apart from Arthur, instead he pulled out a thin plain black wooden wand that had a yellow star at the point from his sleeve.

"Arthur? I thought you said you were never going to use that again. You said you'd given up long ago," Gilbert said. He knew Arthur when he did that 'freaky' and 'un-awesome' black magic as Gilbert called it. Arthur told him that he stopped long ago, so why did he have his wand?

"Doesn't mean that one ever forgets about what they have learnt," Arthur said. He didn't turn around to look at everyone he walked out. How dare that Russian wanker hurt Amelia. Arthur was going to make Ivan regret that he ever talked to Amelia.

* * *

Arthur found Ivan pretty quickly he had his long coat on and was in a room on the second floor.

"Ivan, how dare you hurt Amelia? How bloody dare you take her away from me and lock her in here?" Arthur hissed in rage, his anger increasing with every word that came out of his own mouth. He could feel his magic raising with his anger. His hair started blowing like he was standing in strong winds in the room.

"You did the same thing da? Taking her from her family, not letting her leave the house. But I got something more. I got to fuck her hard in my bed, I got to feel her tight virgin walls squeeze around my hard cock; I got her screaming, begging and moaning. Wouldn't you want to hear that? To hear her-" Ivan taunted but then was interrupted by a load angry yell.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur exploded his eyes burned with the promise that Ivan was going to get seriously hurt.

Arthur raised his wand and pointed it at Ivan, his mouth moving so fast that Ivan could just about see it move. Latin rolled off of his tongue so fluently and so smoothly it was like he had learned it for years.

The star on the point of the wand glowed brightly and a shot was fired, hitting Ivan's shoulder. It made a cut but Ivan didn't flinch.

"That the best you got?" Ivan taunted.

Arthur then fired another more powerful spell; he was going to make sure that Ivan suffered the way he made Amelia suffered.

Cuts from other spells covered Ivan's body, he had collapsed on the floor and Arthur had his wand pointed at Ivan's heart. He was going to do it, he was going to kill him right here and now.

"Artie! No!" Amelia shouted as she stumbled into the room she wrapped her arms around Arthur, her chest pressing into his back. He could feel her legs shaking. "Artie you do this and you'll be as bad as him, please Artie," Amelia pleaded.

Arthur found that he had trouble saying no to Amelia as he spent more time with her.

Why did he do this? Arthur's mind wondered but then he realised that the question was stupid and that he knew the answer, just never wanted to admit it.

He loved her.

He lowered his wand and put it away. He then turned around and hugged Amelia, kissing her forehead tenderly before resting his chin on top of her head.

"Come on love, let's get out of here," he said after he pulled away from her, grabbing her hand gently, how he missed holding her hand, and then lead her out. She had put on some of her clothes that weren't ruined.

"Artie, wait" Amelia said, once Arthur turned around to ask her what was wrong she pulled him into a soft, loving kiss. His eyes widened. He'd finally figured out that he loved Amelia and here she was returning the feelings. All too soon Amelia pulled away and stared into his green eyes. She smiled up at him.

"I love you Artie," she said he saw the love in her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I love you too Amelia," he replied and pulled her into another kiss, this one with just as much love and passion as the last one. Once they pulled away from each other Arthur lead her out of that place.

* * *

**Well we've had a protective and fatherly France, so cute right? A pissed off magic wielding Arthur and Amelia making the first move on Arthur. Very emotional chapter me thinks, what about you?**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, so this idea came to me when I was up really late and couldn't sleep, and so this plot bunny has been running around in my head for a bit.**

**Eventual UKUS and PruCan female America and female Canada.**

**So read and review please.**

**Guys this has gone up to rated M because of a lemon.**

**I own nothing, none of the characters blah blah blah.**

**Oh and I have to give a huge to thank you to my friend for betaing my fic. Thanks so much.**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

"Maddie! Do you think Artie would like this?" Amelia asked as she turned and looked at herself in the dress.

Madeline turned to look at her sister. She was wearing a deep blue, short, strapless dress that had blue see-through material a few inches longer than the short, almost skin tight material, going down to the floor at the back. It also had a black band that went around Amelia's waist, the band helping shape the dress as it had some elastic material in it.

"You don't think I'm fat do you?" She asked again. Amelia looked at her sister's reflection. Amelia told Madeline everything that happened at Ivan's and still, one month later, she worried about things like how she looked. She told Madeline she had nightmares of Ivan coming back and hurting her more, or hurting Arthur or her family. She even had nightmares of Arthur leaving her because he didn't want a girl that was used.

Madeline walked over to her sister, hugged her from behind and looked at her in the mirror.

"Amelia, I see a strong willed, kind, stubborn, headstrong, beautiful eighteen year old girl who I look up to and am proud to call you my sister and a hero," Madeline said truthfully her purple eyes shining with love for her twin sister. Amelia looked at her sister again; her eyes showed uncertainty but when she saw that there was no lie in her sister's eyes she grinned.

"You're right Maddie, but I'm not the only hero here," Amelia said. Madeline gave her a confused face and Amelia grinned even wider at her reflection before turning around and placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You're a hero too Maddie, so is Arthur, and dad. You're a hero because even though they told you to stay here you went to Russia to get me. Thank you Maddie," Amelia explained and then pulled Madeline for another hug.

"You're welcome Amelia, I'm always going to be by your side. I'm always going to support what you do, as I know you would do the same for me," Madeline said and she hugged Amelia back. What she said was all true and both of them knew that it was true.

After a few minutes of hugging Amelia pulled away and looked at her sister, smiling at her.

"Shall we go? The boys are probably waiting," Amelia said as she then grabbed Madeline's hand and walked down to the ballroom.

* * *

"Arthur, do stop. You're going to run a rut in your floor with all that pacing" Gilbert said as he straightened his red tie and his black shirt.

"I can't help it, what if Amelia doesn't like how I've dressed?" Arthur stressed and he once again fiddled with his dark green tie, trying to get it as straight as possible and then smoothed out non existent wrinkles on his white shirt.

"Don't be silly Arthur, you've been around the girl long enough to know what she likes and doesn't like," Gilbert said again sitting down in a chair that was placed with other chairs at the back of the ballroom.

Arthur sighed and finally stopped pacing, he needed to calm himself. Ever since in Ivan's mansion when he and Amelia said they loved each other, they hadn't left the other's side. They enjoyed each other's company and he comforted her when she was upset about what happened at Ivan's, or when she needed reassurance that he would never leave her side.

The doors opened and in walked Francis and his two daughters. To Gilbert and Arthur they looked stunning. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off of Madeline; she had a long deep wine red dress on that had simple sequin design at the top of it, and flowed down to the floor to keep her legs covered. She, in his opinion, looked stunning. Her hair was still wavy and cascaded down her back, and when their eyes met, Madeline's sparkled and she smiled lightly at him. When they reached the boys, Amelia took Arthur's hand and he led her out to the balcony. It was a clear cool night and all the stars could be seen, so why not dance under the stars?

"You look absolutely stunning my love," Arthur said to her as he placed a light kiss on Amelia's lips. Amelia kissed him back and once she pulled away she looked up into his glowing green eyes and spoke.

"You look very dashing yourself," and with that they began to waltz perfectly, in time and in sync, with no music to guide them.

"All those days watching from the windows," Amelia started to sing, she just thought of doing it and so she continued. "All those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been," in her opinion she was blind, all that time with Arthur and not realising her own feelings. "Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be," She felt that that was all true, if Arthur was there then she was meant to be there with him.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, he realised she was singing about him, but why?

"Shush Artie, just let me and you follow on." Amelia said before she continued.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted," Amelia continued, for some reason all these words seemed so true. "All at once everything looks different, now that I see you."

Arthur figured well if Amelia was singing then he should too, sing to Amelia and how he felt about her.

"All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing things, the way they were," He must admit he didn't see things for their beauty before, he didn't step back to look at things. But now he did. Now Amelia had somehow shown him how to. "Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go,"

"And at last I see the light," They both then sang together, staring into each other's eyes, not looking away.

"And it's like the fog is lifted" Arthur sang Amelia smiled at him as they started again.

"And at last I see the light." They seemed to get louder and louder, but they didn't care, all they cared about was the person in front of them.

"And it's like the sky is new" This time Amelia did a line on her own.

"And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you."

By this time they stopped dancing and stared deeply into the other's eyes, getting closer and closer with each second. "Now that I see you…" after those words were whispered their lips connected in a passionate kiss, Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around Arthur's neck and he put his arms around her waist.

"I love you Artie, I always will love you," Amelia said when they pulled apart she smiled up at Arthur. Arthur smiled back at her.

"I love you too Amelia. I'm never letting you go again; you're my whole world and I'm never going to be stupid to let you go again," Arthur said and after that he pressed his lips to Amelia's for another deep, passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

**Aww, and nope this isn't finished yet! I feel like I'm talking to someone who's really important to me, I wonder if she picked that up?**

**And I see the light totally fits these two!**

**So is it good? Bad? tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review!**

**See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I really didn't want to end this and didn't know how to end it, and my laptop has finally gone and I couldn't type for a 2 weeks.**

**I have to say a big thank you to my best friend/beta for the magnificent idea on how to end this fic, and of course for being my beta.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Adventure too large.**

Madeline stood staring out at Amelia and Arthur. She could clearly see that they were in love, the look in Amelia's eyes was something Madeline had never seen in her sisters eyes before and yet she somehow still knew what it was.

Madeline felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around to see who wanted her attention. Ruby red eyes that sparkled like stars in the sky a small playful smile graced his face, like the man was up to something, not unusual there. But what really got Madeline was that Gilbert was smiling, not smirking, not grinning, just a smile and Madeline hasn't seen that too often.

'He looks handsome smiling, smirking and grinning suits him more' Madeline decided.

"Yes Gilbert?" She asked softly, still staring at his face. She didn't know when that smile will disappear, so she had to soak it up as much as she could.

"May I have a dance with this gorgeous woman?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to take, still smiling at her.

Madeline blushed, no matter how many times he complemented her she would blush so much that the red was even a darker shade of red roses that her father loved so much. Nodding slightly she gently took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the middle of the dance floor.

Madeline looked up and was flabbergasted at the huge stain glass window, it had all sorts of fairies', of different colors and sizes in a forest type theme background. Madeline wondered what sort of fairies there where up on that glass painting, the colors where so bright the color showed on the reflective flooring in an odd pattern of light.

Madeline then looked back into those crimson eyes she fell in love with, and the owner that she now couldn't think of what she'd do without him. An idea suddenly struck her, a song that Amelia and her mother taught them when they were young, she hoped Gilbert knew it too. She swallowed hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself, she took a deep breath.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey" She looked at their feet, she might as well continue. "Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through, now here we are, I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you." There she had done it.

A pale finger lifted her face up, slowly meeting Gilbert's eyes; he smiled again at her, before doing what she'd never expect.

"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected, what you did to my heart" Gilbert actually thought he'd never fall in love, what with how people treated him. But this strong, beautiful girl was now his whole world and he was never letting her go without a fight. "When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start."

Madeline smiled happily, so he did know it and he wanted to sing it, that made her happy, so she continued, this time both of them singing.

"And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey." Life was defiantly a hard road, but now they had each other to face any challenges that came at them, they could do it together.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you" They didn't care what they have to go because they loved each other, and they would stand by each other no matter what.

Amelia had seen Gilbert and her sister dancing so she dragged Arthur back inside and grinned as she heard the song, she and Maddie knew the song really well and she turned to Arthur.

"Another dance Artie?" She asked him, wondering if he even knew the song.  
He looked at her before nodding, at the nod Amelia had instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the hall.

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure," Amelia started the second verse, she actually now saw that this verse actually fitted her and Arthur.

"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true," Arthur sang softly, he couldn't remember where he had heard the song but he still knew it, he remembered it from when he was a child.

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you," They had sung at the same time since that was how the song went.

They had sung to the rest of the song Maddie and Gil had joined in with it too and once they had finished they turned to each other.

"Didn't realize you guys knew that song," Amelia said, she looked at Gilbert and Arthur.  
Arthur and Gilbert shrugged, they couldn't remember where they heard it, but they heard the lyrics, so that didn't matter.

Arthur tapped Madeline on the shoulder to get the attention, Madeline turned to him and gave him a slightly questioning look.

"Yes Arthur?" She asked him.

"Can you keep Amelia distracted while I go talk to your dad?" Arthur questioned in a hushed tone so that Amelia didn't hear.

"Sure, I can keep my sister busy," Madeline replied back in the same hushed tone and then walked over to Amelia, turning her around so she wasn't facing Arthur and so she couldn't see whatever he was planning.

Arthur then walked over to Francis, he wondered if this was a good idea, but then quickly shook his head, he had to do this, so he confidently walked up to Francis, and stopped in front of him.

"Is there something you needed Mon ami?" Francis asked him as soon as he noticed that Arthur was there, he wondered what he needed.

"I need to ask you something, something important, it's to do with Amelia," Arthur half explained. Maybe he would get the hint from that.

"What about my daughter?" Francis questioned again, not getting what Arthur was trying to ask.

"I want to ask your daughter to marry me, but I want to do things traditionally and ask you for her hand," Arthur then fully explained, hoping Francis would say yes.

Francis was in shock, he didn't know what to say. Arthur Kirkland wanted to marry his eldest daughter? He didn't know how to answer. Francis then looked over at Amelia and saw how happy she looked. He also saw the love in her eyes for Arthur, and then he knew how to reply back to Arthur. He turned his gaze back to Arthur and smiled at him.

"Oui mon ami."

* * *

**So if you're all wondering yes there will hopefully be a another on to this fic but thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed.**

**I hope to see you guys in the next one and thank you for joining me in this fic.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
